NO KISS
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE/BL-YAOI/Lemon, Lime/ZHERAAA KEMBALIII!/ Yunho sontak berhenti dengan aksinya dan reflek menoleh ke arah pintu. Diambang pintu terdapat seorang dokter../ RNR JUSEYO.. /bow/ CHAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang Hight School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

* * *

BRAKKKKK!

Punggung seorang Kim Jaejoong, sukses menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Namja itu meringis pelan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia bisa saja melawan? Namun kenapa kali ini dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Seolah-olah mati rasa. Tangan dan kakinya juga terasa ngilu pada bagian sendi.

Aigoo~

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Setelah merasa lemas, sekarang dia malah merasa mual dan pusing di kepalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Yunho semakin mendekat. Namja Jung itu mensejajarkan wajah culunnya, tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum menakutkan, "B-bagaimana.. Kim Jaejoong-shhi?" dia menegelus pipi Jaejoong pelan. Berputar-putar pada porselen itu lalu kemudian turun ke bibir.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa yang berada di hadapannya ini? Dia yakin itu bukan Jung Yunho. Yunho itu namja culun dan juga penakut, menurutnya. Apa berani seorang Jung Yunho yang barusaja ditendangnya pagi tadi, sudah memperkosa tubuhnya, seperti ini?

Jaejoong merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengangkat dagunya perlahan. Namja itu menjadi tengadah menghadap Yunho, YANG SEKARANG! Bukan tadi pagi.

"Kim Jaejoong-shhi~ atau harus aku panggil Tuan Kim, Hm?" Yunho memelintir nipple kanan Jaejoong, membuat namja berambut pirang itu mendesah tertahan. "Enggghhh~…"

Yunho tersenyum melecehkan, segera dia ambil kain dari dalam tas coklatnya yang tadi sempat ditendang oleh Jaejoong. Namja itu lalu menunduk lagi, untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah, akibat obat perangsang yang sempat dia minumkan pada namja cantik nan sexy itu.

Jung Yunho tersenyum, melihat Jaejoong terus saja menggeliat erotis dan terus meneteskan air liur dari bibirnya. Sangat menggoda. Tentu saja.

Yunho menarik rambut belakang Jaejoon. Jaejoong meringis merasakn sakit pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Yunho lalu menatap mata setengah terbuka itu dengan tatapan garang, "Kau.." tunjuknya pada hidung Jaejoong.

"Belum tau siapa, aku.." dia mendesis di telinga Jaejoong dan menggigitnya pelan, "Engghh.." Jaejoong kembali mendesah. Benar-benar. Tubuhnya sudah bukan dia yang mengendalikan. Namun Jung Yunho-lah yang mengendalikannya. Aigoo? Siapa sebenarnya namja di depannya ini?

Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong yang basah oleh keringat dan menyandarkannya pada dinding di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kirinya, kembali pada pekerjaan semula, mengerjai nipple kanan Jaejoong.

Yunho mendesis, saat kaki kirinya dia selipkan diantara selangkangan Jaejoong. Membuatnya bergesekan dengan milik Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya terangsang.

Jaejoong menggeliat, "Enggghh.. ahh.." dia semakin menggila, saat kaki Yunho mulai menggerakkan kaki kirinya, ke atas dan ke bawah, sesuai dengan ritme permainannya, KASAR.

"Engg.. ahh.. unghh.. yu-noohh~" Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho mulai menggerayang kedua bisepnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Lalu ditali dengan dasi seragam Yunho. Gerakan namja Jung itu terlalu cepat, sampai Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah mengikat serta menggantung tangannya di gantungan baju di belakangnya.

"_Chagii_.." Yunho kembali mendesis di depan telinga Jaejoong. Lalu tersenyum menyeringai

"Enggghh..j-jangan menggo..da-kuuuuhhhhh~" Jaejoong hanya bisa meracau tidak jelas. Bibir berbentuk hati, milik Yunho mulai bergerilya di wajahnya, menciumi kedua kelopak matanya, lalu langsung turun di perpotongan leher jenjangnya.

Digigitnya dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi sakit yang teramat dan juga rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, member akses lebih kepada namja Jung di depannya.

Dia sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya, supaya tidak mendesah. Jaejoong tahu, dia sedang diperkosa dan berada di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Mungkin saja Yunho akan melepaskannya, kalau saja dia tidak mendesah.

Bernarkah?

Yunho kembali menyeringai, "Jangan ditahan.. " dieluskan bibir merekah Jaejoong dengan sedikit kasar. Jaejoong malah semakin menggigit bibirnya.

"Engg.." namja cantik itu menggeleng-geleng.

Yunho mendesah semakin kesal melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Hei! Dia susah susah membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya dan sekarang dia tidak bisa mendengarkan desahan namja cantik itu? Apakah itu adil?

"Dasar nakal!" Yunho meremas kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih tertutup kain, dengan tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong segera membuka bibirnya dan mendesah kencang.

"Annngghhhhh….."

Yunho tersenyum. Diremasnya sekali lagi kejantanan Jaejoong yang mulai terlihat basah, dibalik celana. _Precume_-kah dia?

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Yunho nyengir, memandang wajah Jaejoong yang sedaritadi sudah memerah hebat.

"J-jang—aahhhh.. meng-go-dakuuhh..ahhh~"

Mata Yunho terlihat geli, dibalik kaca mata minusnya, "Bagaimana kalau ini?" dengan gerakan cepat, ditekannya kejantanannya sendiri pada kejantanan Jaejoong. Yunho menggeram. Dapat dirasakannya kejantanannya, setengah lebih tegang dari detik sebelumnya.

"Emmm…" dia mendongakkan kepalanya, nikmat.

"Yuuunnnhh. Engghh.." Jaejoong semakin meracau. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, karena kejantanannya belum juga terbebaskan.

Yunho masih aktif memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya sendiri, sampai dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar, "Enggh akughhh.. kelu-arrgghh…."

Mendapat sinyal, Yunho segera menghentikan aksinya dan memandang wajah Jaejoong. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari Jaejoong yang mendapat decihan dari Yunho

"Sayang sekali ya.. Jongieee~" dia mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Mata doe itu terlihat sayu.

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya, layaknya anak kecil, "Tidak bica kelual ya?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata. Bagaimanapun juga, setiap sentuhan pada tubuhnya, walau hanya terpaan nafas kecil, dia pasti akan menggeliat erotis. Sungguh obat perangsang yang hebat.

Yunho menurunkan dagu Jaejoong. Namja itu berjalan menjauh, "Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan hadiahnya duluu.." dia bergerak menuju tas sekolahnya dan mengambil beberapa benda.

Jaejoong yang penasaran, kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mata doe-nya semakin membulat saat pandangannya bertumpu pada benda-benda yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

"Yuunn.." dia memelas.

Bagaimana tidak? Vibrator? Cock Ring? Nipple massager?

Semua benda itu dibawa Yunho dengan entengnya, menghampiri Jaejoong. Namja Jung itu mengerling nakal, "Kau lapar?" didekatinya wajah Jaejoong dan dihadapkannya wajah itu dengan wajah kecilnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata dan meracau tidak jelas, "Tida- engghhh.. cpk.. f-fuck!" belum selesai jaejoong menjawab, Yunho segera memasukkan vibrator berukuran cukup besar itu kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikti tersedak.

"Aku hanya sedikit meminta pelumas, boleh kan?" namja itu tersenyum _innocent_. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia dengan cekatan membuka hem seragam putih yang digunakan Jaejoong. Libidonya naik satu tingkat, melihat nipple merah muda Jaejoong yang mencuat kedepan, seolah menantangnya.

Segera saja, dijilatinya perlahan nipple kanan Jaejoong. Dan dipelintirnya nipple yang sebelah kiri. Lagi-lagi reaksi Jaejoong hanya menggeliat kenikmatan. Dia tidak bisa mendesah, karena keberadaan vibrator yang masih berada dalam kulumannya.

Yunho semakin gencar mengemut nipple kanan Jaejoong, lalu berpindah ke nipple kiri. Diemutnya dengan kasar. Dan segera saja disedot seperti seorang bayi yang akan mengambil ASI dari ibunya. Yunho sudah gila!

Setelah puas dengan acara menyedot dan mengemutnya, Yunho kembali menegakkan tubuh atletisnya dan memberi sedikit _kissmark_ di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Namja itu menarik paksa vibrator tang masih dikulum Jaejoong.

Terdengar kecipakan saliva, saat vibrator itu tercabut. Lidah Jaejoong menggeliat dan menjulur keluar dengan diringi saliva yang berusaha menarik kembali vibrator yang dipegang Yunho. Mau tak mau, Yunho menyeringai, "Nafsu sekali, chagii~" godanya.

Jaejoong hanya membuang muka ke arah lain, suaranya seolah sudah tercekat dan tidak berani membantah Yunho.

"Siap?" Yunho kembali bertanya. Namja itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, mendekat kea rah Jaejoong dan dengan segera, dimasukkannya vibrator berukuran besar itu ke dalam hole Jaejoong yang 100.000% masih virgin, seberandalan apapun dia.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! Fuckkk!" Jaejoong megumpat tertahan. Pantatnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua. Untung saja tidak sampai berdarah. Yunho memang terlalu kasar. Namunm tak menunggu lama, erangan kesakitan Jaejoong langsung berubah manjadi desahan nikmat oleh si Kim muda.

Yunho menyeringai, diputarnya alat kendali vibrator itu sampai ke panah maximum. Senyumannya semakin mengembang melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang tersentak-sentak ke atas.

"Aaaahhhh… engghh… yun-hooooo~.. ahh.. f-fuck .. uuu-noohhh~" Jaejoong terus meracau tidak jelas.

Dengan segera, Yunho menurunkan resleting celana Jaejoong beserta boksernya. Dia sedikit menahan tawa, melihat kejantanan Jaejoong yang menurutnya lumayan kecil. Ya.. seperti milikmu, sangat besar saja, Jung Yunho..

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, "Mau yang lebih dari ini, Chagii?" kembali seorang Jung Yunho bermonolog ria di depan orang yang sedang mati-matian menahan desahannya.

PIK!

SEEETTTTT…

"Arrrggghhhh.., enggggggg !"

Erangan Jaejoong langsung menggema saat tangan Yunho dengan cepat memasang _cock ring_ pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung. Yunho menyeringai lalu mengurut pelan kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah berkali-kali precume.

"Engg.. ahh yunnn!"

"Wae, Boo?" dia berbisik dengan nada rendah di depan telinga Jaejoong.

"J-jang-aahhh.. mengoodakuuuuhh… aaahhhhh…" Jaejoong membanting kepalanya ke kanan lalu kekiri.

Apa perlu diingatkan? Kau masih berdiri di depan tembok Jae, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk membanting kepalamu ke kanan dan kiri kalau tidak mau-

DUKK..

"Ahh.. ap-poo~.."

-kepalamu membentur tembok.

Yunho tersenyum. Namja itu mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut, "Nikmat kan?" dia berguman.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Namja cantik itu kembali tersentak keras saat dirasakannya dia akan klimaks saat itu juga. Perutnya sudah melilit. Namun saat akan keluar, _cock_ _ring_ yang dipasang Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan sigap, segera mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan sangat kuat, sampai tidak sedikitpun dia bisa klimaks.

Namja Kim itu menggeliat kesakitan, "Yuunnn… engghh.."

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong yang memasang wajah memelas. Ingin rasanya dia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole_ hangat Jaejoong saat itu juga dan merasakan surga dunia. Namun dia masih bisa cukup bersabar.

**PING.. PING.. PING..**

"Shitt!"

Yunho mengumpat saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Mengganggu, kah?

Sangat!

Bagaimana bisa ponsel itu menginterupsi kesenangannya dengan begitu mudah? Aissh.. bagaimana-bagaimana juga, 'adik' Yunho sudah sangat tegang di balik seragam sekolahnya. Apakah bisa dibiarkan.

Yunho menekan tombol ponselnya dengan kasar, "_Yoboseo_.." salamnya, tidak suka.

"…." Terdengar suara sedikit berisik dari seberang telephone.

Yunho terdengar serius, dilirknya Jaejoong yang masih tersentak-sentak ke atas karena vibrator yang dia pasang, dan juga dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, tanpa pakaian sedikitpun. Dannn~ jangan lupakan kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah mengacung hebat akibat menahan beberapa orgasme.

Senyuman nakal terpasang diwajahnya, "Nde.. aku mengerti _appa_.." namja itu menutup telephone-nya lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Dielusnya pelan wajah Jaejoong.

"Jae.." lirihnya.

Jaejoong menggeliat, "Engghh.."

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar.." dia memainkan nipple Jaejoong dan memelintirnya gemas. Sontak Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

Bagaimana Yunho bisa meninggalkannya dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dengan _sex toys_ yang terpasang ditubuhnya yang penuh peluh dan terikat seperti ini? GOODD!

Yunho mengerling, "Jangan bertampang kecewa seperti itu. Namja itu meremas pantat kenyal Jaejoong.

"Engghhh.. j-jangan bercandaahhh, yunnnghh.."

"Eoh, aku tidak bercanda. Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan melepas apapun dari tubuhmu.."

"Enggghh ahh.. M-MWOO ahh?"

"Mungkin satu jam kedepan.."

Jaejoong semakin tidak percaya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum innocent dan mulai membenarkan letak kaca mata minusnya dan berpenampilan culun kembali, dengan dasi rapat sampai ke leher. Dia menatap Jaejoong sekilas.

"Nikmati nee~.. aku akan segera kembali.."

BLAMMM..

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya.

Jaejoong sukses melongo. Jangan lupakan vibrator yang masih menyodok-nyodok isi perutnya dengan tepat, membuat kejantanannya serasa mau pecah, kalau dia tidak segera mengeluarkan spermanya.

Uhh..

Jaejoong meringis. Perutnya kembali terasa melilit. Ahh.. rupanya akan ejakulasi kering lagi.

"Annnggggghh…!"

..

..

**TBC**

* * *

BAGAIMANA-BAGAIMANA?

APAKAH SUDAH HOT? ATO MASIH GARING? #sangat mengharap jawaban#

Huweeee~

Ini masih Chap 1, #celingukan#

Pasti ancur yaa~ tuh kah! Bikin NC itu sulit bangetttt! Huweeee.. eonnnnn~ #hugs#  
Ok deh, kalau responnya bagus, Zhera bakalan langsung nulis Nc nya yang di NERVOUSness..

Tapi kalo respon-nya gak seperti yang Zhera harapkan, maka Zhera akan belajar nulis NC dulu, baru nerusin yang NERVOUSness itu. Oke?

Yasud,

Sekian, #bows#

PS :: FIC NC INI ANGGAP AJA, ZHERA LAGI LATIHAN, JADI SANGAT DITERIMA KRITIK,

Misal : Gimana caranya ngedesah yang baik or apapun, ok?

**Thanks for reading my story, n revieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww pleaseeeee~  
Zhera**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang Hight School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

* * *

**Preview Chap :**

"Nikmati nee~.. aku akan segera kembali.."

BLAMMM..

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya.

Jaejoong sukses melongo. Jangan lupakan vibrator yang masih menyodok-nyodok isi perutnya dengan tepat, membuat kejantanannya serasa mau pecah, kalau dia tidak segera mengeluarkan spermanya.

Uhh..

Jaejoong meringis. Perutnya kembali terasa melilit. Ahh.. rupanya akan ejakulasi kering lagi.

"Annnggggghh…!"

* * *

**…**

"Yunho-yaa.. kenapa lama sekali? Bukannya kau bilang akan datang dalam lima menit?"

Yunho meringis, dia hanya mengambil tempat duduk di depan _appa_ dan _umma_-nya serta merapikan seragamnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

Mrs. Jung menghela nafas saat melihat Yunho berperilaku seperti orang culun itu, 'lagi'. Wanita itu memijit kepalanya pelan, "Yunnnn…"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, sangat terlihat seperti anak yang patuh lalu tersenyum lucu ke arah _umma_-nya

"Kau membuatku iritasi. Segera lepaskan kaca mata tebalmu itu, Yunn.." Mrs. Jung menggeleng-geleng. Tidak habis pikir, oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Tentang mengapa Yunho rela mengubah penampilannya sedemikian rupa menjadi seburuk rupa.

Aigoo~ dimana Yunho-nya yang tampan, nakal dan berandalan itu?

"Aiishh ummaa! Aku hanya ingin mencari seorang kekasih.." Yunho mengelak. Namja itu menyandarakan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Mr. Jung masih serius dengan koran yang dia baca.

Yunho menyerngit, "Umma bilang, ingin segera punya cucu.."

Mrs. Jung hanya menghela nafas, "Tetapi segera kembalilah menjadi Yunho nakal _umma_ yang tampan ya.."

Namja Jung itu mengangguk cepat, "Ne umma. Oh ya, tadi _appa_ menelephoneku, kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Mr. Jung menurunkan koran yang dia baca dan membenahi letak kaca mata bacanya. Ajushi itu memandang putra sulungnya dengan tatapan serius, "Tentang cabang perusahaan appa di Jeju.."

Yunho memutar matanya, berharap semua pembicaraan penting ini akan segera selesai dan dan dia bisa kembali ke kamarnya dan_.. u know lah_~

.

.

.

"AAARRRGGHHHNGGG… ~.." Jaejoong hampir pingsan. Ini sudah kelima kalinya dia harus orgasme kering, setelah Yunho menutup pintu dan meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya apa salahnya?

Errr.. Apakah harus dijawab, Jae?

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa nikmat saat vibrator menumbuk prostatnya, namun langsung meringis kesakitan, melihat kejantanannya yang masih mengacung tegang dan berwarna biru keunguan.

Namja itu berusaha melepas ikatan kuat di pergelangan tangannya. Namun usaha Jaejoong malah membuat vibrator di dalam hole-nya, bergerak-gerak ke segala arah. Dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong semakin menggeliat tidak karuan.

"Engghhhh. Ahhhhh!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Sungguh, bila namja cantik itu masih kuat mengeluh, dia akan berteriak.

Dia ingin pingsan!

Kejantanannya ingin bebas!

Dia ingin segera ISTIRAHAAATT!

"AAAAAANGGGHHHHH.. fu-fuckk cpk…." Jaejoong masih setia menggeliat. Setiap dia bergerak, entah kenapa, panas tangan Yunho yang menggerayangi tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu, malah terasa semakin menggila.

Ingatannya melayang tadi pagi saat dia menendang perut Yunho sampai namja tampan itu tersungkur ke lantai. Anehnya, saat itu suara Yunho sedikit gagap dan penampilannya culun. Namun kenapa Yunho yang barusaja memperkosa dirinya, sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang tadi pagi. Sangat malah.

Jaejoong mendesah, "Engghh. Uhhhh~"

Suara _manly_ Yunho bergema di telinganya, seolah mantra. Kembali, Jaejoong mendongak. Sampai..

CKLEK…

"Yunho-Hy-"

Namja Jung yang berada di ambang pintu, membelalakkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong. Seketika shock. Bagaimana tidak?

Dia bermaksud baik dengan akan mengajak Hyung-nya pergi keluar beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat memasuki kamar Hyung-nya, mata innocent namja itu malah disuguhi pemadangan seorang malaikat yang tengah diperkosa oleh sex toys ditubuh menggodanya.

"JAE-HYUNGGGG!" spontan, setelah sadar, Changmin segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong, setelah sebelumnya menyambar selimut putih bersih milik Yunho yang terlempar ke lantai. Changmin gelapan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Segera saja, si Jung muda itu melepas ikatan yang melilit di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan teramat hati-hati. Jaejoong menggeliat, diangkatnya kepalanya sendiri dan bersitatap dengan Changmin. Ada sedikit senyum ditatapan matanya, "Min-enggggghh.. minniee ahhhhhh~"

"H-Hyung! Tahan! A-Aku akan segera membebaskanmu!"

Akhirnya ikatan di tangan Jaejoong terlepas. Namja itu langsung tergeletak di lantai yang keras dan menimbulkan sedikit bedebaman di lantai. "Hyungg!" teriak Changmin saat Jaejoong terlihat masih memejamkan matanya, menahan sesuatu.

Dia menyelimuti tubuh naked Jaejoong dengan selimut Yunho. Namja itu kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong. Saat namja cantik itu berbaring, dapat terlihat dengan jelas, gundukan kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih menegang di balik selimut Yunho.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya keras, "Aissshhh, Yunho Hyung benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Segera, dia melepaskan _cock ring_ yang melilit kejantanan Jaejoong dengan perasahan menahan nafsu. Eoh? dia normal tahu! Masih nafsu dengan yang sexy-sexy, namun juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sedikit terangsang dengan melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang minta dimasuki.

"Engggg… ak-ku.. ke-luaaaaaaARRGGHHHH!" jaejoong memejamkan matanya sangat erat, berusaha menikmati orgasme pertamanya dengan sperma yang mengucur sangat deras dari lubang kejantanannya. Changmin segera kembali menutupi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Emmmm…" sudah 2 menit, sperma terus mengalir dari kejantanan Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya, namja itu ambruk dan vibrator yang berada di dalam _hole_-nya segera dicabut paksa oleh Changmin.

Namja Jung itu mendesah, lalu sekali lagi mengusap wajahnya keras, "Yaaa.. kau ini, seharusnya tidak usah berurusan dengan Hyung-ku.. Jae-Hyung.." Changmin menggotong Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu ke dalam kamar tamu.

Kenapa?

Dia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kandang beruang _pervert_ bernama Jung Yunho. Bisa benar-benar pecah kejantanan Jaejoong, apabila Changmin sampai rela meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kamar ini.

.

.

.

Yunho melepas kaca mata tebalnya, membuat sang _umma_ yang sedaritadi berada di depannya, menjadi sedikit tersenyum geli, "Nah, baru tampan.." wanita itu tertawa kecil. Mengundang gerutuan dari Yunho.

"Gerah, umma.." sanggahnya.

"Jadi Yun! Kalau kau setuju, maka setelah ini, segera ganti baju dan ikut _appa_-mu ke rumah Presdir Cho.. " Mr. Jung atau presdir Jung segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju luar ruangan kantor.

Yunho mengagguk, lalu menoleh ke arah _umma_-nya.

"Umma sudah mengira bahwa kau akan setuju dan sengaja mempersiapkan jas yang bisa kau pakai, _chagy_.." wanita itu mencubit hidung mancung Yunho dan berdiri dari sofa. Yunho kembali tersenyum, "_Gomawo_ umma.." katanya lantang. Namja itu lalu menyeringai, "_Mianhae_ Jongie, mungkin akan beberapa jam lagi.. khe khe.."

"YUNNN! SEGERA MANDII!"

_Aigoo_~

Mungkin Changmin adalah dewa penolong untuk Jaejoong. Bisa dipastikan, kalau saja benar, Yunho akan meninggalkannya beberapa jam dengan sex toys laknat, tetap di tubuhnya, namja cantik itu akan pingsan.

Pasti itu.

Ne, _good_ Minnie~

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas. Namja itu menoleh ke arah arlojinya, "Jam 9 malam?" gumannya pelan lalu mendesah kecil. Dia sungguh penat. Berkali-kali dia mengalami perdebatan dengan presdir Cho hingga akhirnya dia harus setuju untuk meng-_handle_ Jung's Corp di Jeju yang merupakan aliran saham dari Cho Corp.

Aigoo~

'Bagaimana dengan sekolahku, ummaaa~..' namja itu mengusap mukanya, pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka knop pintu. Niatnya akan segera mandi dan tidur.

Bahkan, dia sudah lupa dengan Jaejoong. Aiishh..

CKLEK..

BUAGHHHTT!

"_Apppoooooooo_~" Yunho langusung tersungkur kembali keluar, setelah namja itu sukses membuka pintu rumahnya. Ada apa, memang?

Ah aniyaa~, hanya saja Mrs. Jung melayangkan sapu pada putra pertamanya ini. Eh?

Yunho meringis dan mencoba berdiri. Dia sedikit kesulitan, karena gagang sapu tadi sempat menghantam keras, kepalanya. "Um-ummaa?" teriaknya kesal.

"Apa! Dasar mesumm!" Mrs. Jung hendak melayangkan sapunya kembali, kalau saja Changmin tidak menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah umma~ percuma saja memukul Yunho-Hyung!" cegahnya. Yunho menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan tatapan bingung, seolah bertanya, 'apa yang terjadi?'

Mrs. Jung menghela nafas, "Ok.."

Yunho semakin menyerngitkan alisnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Umma? Minnie?"

"Aiishh Hyung! Kau itu memang _pabo_? Atau pura-pura _pabo_?" Changmin mendecih pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yunho masih 'belum paham'.

"Aishh.." Changmin berjalan ke arah saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya.

**CKLEK..**

Mata musang nan sipit milik Yunho, terpaksa terbuka lebar saat melihat apa atau siapa yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Seseorang itu memandang angkuh ke arahnya dengan kaki yang bersila, diangkat ke atas sofa. Yunho menelan ludah.

Seseorang itu tersenyum, "Anneyong…." Dia terdiam sebentar, "-Yunho-Shhi~" lanjutnya. membuat Yunho semakin menahan nafas.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang tadi siang sempat dia perkosa habis-habisan dengan semua _sex toys_-nya, kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh rampingnya itu. Dan juga segelas susu hangat yang dia pegang dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Yunho dengan cepat menoleh ke arah _umma_ dan juga adiknya, yang kini menatapnya garang.

"Ah, a-ku bisa jelaskan i-ini.." kedua tangan Yunho diangkat sampai dada. Membentuk tanda _piece_ di sana.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa yang harus dijelaskan?"

Tahu jelas, bahwa sebenarnya perkataan Yunho tidak ditujukan padanya, Jaejoong hanya meringis.

Yunho kini menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan, 'diam kau!'

Namja itu berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang memandanginya dengan dua mata doe yang semakin melebar, "Kau.." dia menarik selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong dan berniat mengambilnya.

Mrs. Jung dan Changmin masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan membunuh.

Gerakan Yunho yang cepat, membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, dan menjadikan _butt_-nya yang masih sakit, menjadi bersitatap dengan pinggiran sofa. Namja cantik itu mengaduh pelan, "Arrggg.. ap-ppoooo~.. kau itu tidak puas, sudah menyiksa _hole_-ku?" lantangnya tanpa rasa malu.

Changmin menahan tawa. Tidak mengira, Jaejoong akan sefrontal itu.

Namun Mrs. Jung masih memegang sapu yang siap melayang.

Yunho semakin membulatkan matanya, "MWOOO? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" dihempaskannya tubuh Jaejoong, kembali ke sandaran sofa.

"Jung Yunho, sayang~.. sepertinya ada banyak yang harus kitta bicarakan.." Mrs. Jung menggemeretakkan giginya, membuat aura hitam, menguar begitu saja dari sisi kanan dan juga kirinya.

Yunho serasa pegal ketiga menoleh ke arah sang umma, "N-Nde.. um-ummaa.." jawabnya ragu.

Jaejoong menyeruput susunya lagi, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. Namja cantik itu tersenyum evil, "Anneyong.. Yunho-shhii~"

.

.

.

**CKELK..**

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka. Namja itu benar-benar akan segera tidur tanpa mandi. Biar saja. Dia sudah lelah.

Barusaja, umma-nya mengamuk di ruang keluarga. Entah kapan umma-nya itu pulang ke rumah. Padahal, terakhir mereka bertemu, ummanya masih berada di kantor. Aiishh..

Ditambah, sang umma mengamuk karena Yunho sengaja menyembunyikan Jaejoong di dalam kamarnya. Aigoo? Apakah saat itu Yunho ingin menyembunyikan Jaejoong? Tidak juga. Niat awalnya, dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja egois dan berlaku sesukanya itu, macam Jaejoong.

Rupanya, semuanya meleset.

Dan sekarang apa?

Dia dipaksa menikah dengan Jaejoong? Yang benar saja? Bahkan, dia belum sempat membuat Jaejoong hamil. Dan belum juga merasakan tubuh sexy namja cantk itu, sepenuhnya.

Aisshh..

Namja itu berjalan ke arah kasurnya, sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata doe yang kini menatapnya. Seketika, bulu roma Yunho menegak.

"Anneyong.. Yunho-shhii.."

Sapaan itu, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan ceria. Seolah melupakan fakta tadi siang.

Yunho yang sudah lelah, berusaha menghiraukan Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar pada tembok di samping bed-nya. Pandangannya melayang pada gantungan baju yang tadi sempat dia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho menyeringai. Apabila dia disuruh menikahi Jaejoong, sekalian saja dia menikmati tubuh Jaejoong saat ini juga. Membayangkan Jaejoong menggeliat erotis, membuat kejantanan Yunho sedikit mengeras. Libidonya naik setengah.

"Yunho-shii.."

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. Jaejoong manatap Yunho tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"Aku tadi belum selesai, chagy.." dia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membuat posisinya menjadi di atas Jaejoong. Menindih Jaejoong di atas bed.

Jaejoong sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum. Apa salahnya sedikit bermain-main dengan Jung Yunho?

Dielusnya kejantanan Yunho, membuat pemiliknya menggeram rendah, "Emmmm…"

Jaejoong tersenyum evil. Yunho menjauhkan dirinya dari Jaejoong, "Dimana sex toys-ku tadi?" dia mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya.

Jaejoong memringkan kepalanya, "Eohh.. Yunnie ahh…" namja itu membuka kemejanya dengan menggigit bibir merah mudanya. Yunho menelann ludah paksa.

"Jangan pakai vibrator lagi.. appoo~" desisinya setengah menggerang.

Yunho hanya memicingkan matanya dan duduk di pinggiran bed, di samping Jaejoong, "Lalu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu, "Pakai kejantananmu saja~ engghh…"

"AAnggghhhh!" Yunho mendesah keras. Jaejoong langsung meremas kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba. Membuatnya terangsang dan semakin menggila.

Namja itu menyeringai,"Dasar pelacur kecil yang nakal~" bisiknya menjilat telinga Jaejoong.

"Enggghhhh~.."

Persetan dengan hamil atau tidak. Yunho benar-benar harus dipuaskan.

"Nde! Berhubung aku belum mandi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi?"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Apa-apaan ini? Mian belum ada adegan levely dovey. Iii.. jeumma nakal ya~ #tebar duit#

Oh. Sumpah, Zhera sampai megap-megap karena readers deulku tercintaaa~ hueeeeeee…

Makasih atas reviewnya… hiks.. sangat terharu. 40 revieww dalam 1 chap. Itu rekor bagi Zhera. Nah, karena reeders sudah baik mau mereview. Makanya Zhera semangat nulis kelanjutannya.

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGAT ZHERA!**

Ahhhh~ #leyeh-leyeh#

GOMAWO neee~

**Special thanks untuk :**

**Aku ] rura ] hibiku kurenai ] Jung hana cassie ] Kim nana ] rara ] RAJSomniaELF ] juns me ] dianavl21 ] yunjae ] kaiazz ] lee ] Yong Jin ] Mochi Imnida ] Cho young gun ] TUT ] stephannie ] kucing liar ] EvilLaught ] Miawww ] YJS ] jjynh3 ] vivi ] milkshake2606 ] NaMinra ] cloudyeye ] Ndapaw ] rizkyeonhae ] Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami ] yunnieboo x.x ] cho devil ] EvilKyunnie ] kitsuHEROne ] YuVi Cassie 1 fans ] YunjaeForever ] ceekuchiki ] Sparkyu302 ] chidorasen ] WidiwMin ] kiki**

**So, keep or delete?**

**(Hiks.. Izinkan Zhera untuk tidak menghapus nama kalian, ne? Pliss..)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang Hight School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

**Preview Chap :**

"_Jangan pakai vibrator lagi.. appoo~" desisinya setengah menggerang._

_Yunho hanya memicingkan matanya dan duduk di pinggiran bed, di samping Jaejoong, "Lalu?"_

_Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu, "Pakai kejantananmu saja~ engghh…"_

"_AAnggghhhh!" Yunho mendesah keras. Jaejoong langsung meremas kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba. Membuatnya terangsang dan semakin menggila._

_Namja itu menyeringai,"Dasar pelacur kecil yang nakal~" bisiknya menjilat telinga Jaejoong._

"_Enggghhhh~.."_

_Persetan dengan hamil atau tidak. Yunho benar-benar harus dipuaskan._

"_Nde! Berhubung aku belum mandi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi?"_

* * *

…

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong sekilas. Namja itu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang sepertinya ingin menolak, namun tidak ingin berhenti dikerjai oleh tangan dan juga bibir tebal Yunho.

Yunho mulai menjilat telinga Jaejoong lembut. Teramat lembut malah, membuat Jaejoong semakin menggeliat di atas _bed king size_-nya, "Eungghh.. "

Yunho terus mengulum telinga Jaejoong, tanpa dia sadari, tangan nakal milik lawan sex-nya ini, terjulur meraih _nipple_ di balik kemejanya. Jaejoong menyeringai dibalik desahan tertahannya. Yunho masih asik dengan telinga dan aroma rambut namja cantik itu, sampai Jaejoong memelintir keras _nipple_ kiri Yunho.

"Arrgghhh!" Yunho segera menjauh. Rasanya, sakit sekali saat dipelintir seperti itu.

"Hihihi…" Jaejoong cekikikan melihat ekspresi kesakitan Yunho. Namja cantik itu mulai membuka kaosnya sendiri dan bertelanjang dada, "Yaaa! Beri aku waktu untuk buka baju~, bodoh.." katanya setengah mendesah. Yunho masih meringis sambil memegangi _nipple_ kirinya yang serasa mau putus.

Mata musangnya masih memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar, saat namja cantik itu membuka bajunya dengan teramat perlahan, seolah menggoda seorang Jung Yunho.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong suka sekali, apabila Yunho memandangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Segera saja, dia buka kancing bajunya dengan pelan,.Sampai pada kancing kedua dari atas, Jaejoong berhenti, lalu menatap mata musang Yunho dengan tatapan sayu, "Euummmm…" dia mempoutkan bibirnya, menggoda.

Yunho menelan ludah, saat Jaejoong mulai memelintir _nipple_-nya sendiri. Seolah melupakan bahwa dua tangan Yunho masih normal dan masih berfungsi dengan baik, termasuk memelintirkan _nipple_-nya.

Jaejoong makin meras mencubit _nipple_-nya, seperti tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Mau tidak mau, namja cantik itu sedikit mendesah, saat tangan Yunho membelai pipi mulusnya, "Enggghhhh…."

Namja Jung itu mulai menyadari bahwa Jaejoong semakin melebarkan kakinya, memberitahukan bahwa kejantanan miliknya sudah sedikit bereaksi. Yunho tersenyum. Dielusnya bibir merah muda Jaejoong dengan gerakan sededuktif mungkin. dia semakin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang mengerjai _nipple_-nya sendiri. Dan dengan baik hati, Yunho ganti yang memelintir dan mencubit-cubit _nipple_ Jaejoong tanpa namja cantik itu yang memintanya.

"Bukannya… lebih baik kau puaskan aku, eoh?" bisiknya menggoda. Jaejoong semakin menggeliat. Yunho sudah menempelkan tubuh keduanya. Tangan kanannya kini menggerayangi punggung Jaejoong yang masih tertutup kemeja. Ingat? Tadi hanya terbuka dua kancing.

"Yuunnnn-enggghh.." namja itu menggeliat erotis di tempat tidur. Membuat kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang, mengacung keras ke arah kejantanan Yunho yang hanya terlihat sebagai sebuah gundukan saja. Memang, Jaejoong hanya memakai celanan super pendek, dan Yunho masih memakai celana panjang setelan jas. Jadi wajar kan?

Dua kejantanan itu bergesekan, Yunho segera menyeruakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit memberi akses kepada kepala Yunho, agar semakin masuk ke dalam leher jenjangnya dan membernya _kissmark_.

"Fuc-fuckk.. anghh~.." Yunho mendesah, paksa.

Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanan Yunho semakin menggesek miliknya. Namja itu benar-benar haus oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Walapun dia tahu, kalau ini, sekedar sex.

Ya, sekedar teman sex.

"Enggh! Dasar! Kau sudah membangunkan milikku!" Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang masih 100 % belum lemas, sama sekali, walapun wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Pengaruh sex, memang.

Dia membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam kamar mandi, tanpa ada niatan untuk menutup pintunya, Yunho menyalakan shower dan juga keran air panas. Suara bedebuman air shower di lantai, menanbah 'harmonis' suasa di kamar mandi.

Dia menurunkan Jaejoong di meja cermin. Karena meja itu tinggi, kaki jenjangnya menjadi sedikit menggantung. Walapun masih bisa menyentuh lantai. Yunho nyengir, melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah dan juga celana hitam ketat yang semakin menggembung di bagian depannya.

"Yunnn~.." panggil Jaejoong menggoda.

"Eum?"

"Ahh~ ban-tuhh lepasss…" erangnya sambil menarik-narik kemeja dan juga celana pendeknya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" satu jarinya menekan gundukan kejantanan Jaejoong dengan gerakan sedikit keras, "ANNGGGhh~.." Jaejoong menggeliat.

"Aiishh! Kau membuat milikku basah, tau?" namja itu kemudian menekankan telapak tangannya dengan paksa ke kejantanan Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya cepat. Jaejoong sedikit mendesah kecewa. Namja itu menarik kepala Yunho dan berniat mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Seketika, Yunho langsung membelalakkan matanya dan menghindar dari Jaejoong. Namja itu terlihat terkejut. Dengan gerakan cepat, dilepaskannya kemeja dan juga celana pendek Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk turun. Yunho sendiri sudah _topless_.

Dia menyeringai melihat air hangat sudah memenuhi _bathtub_, bahkan sampai mengalir luber, keluar. Yunho segera duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ dan menarik tangan Jaejoong agar duduk di depannya. Namun di lantai. Jaejoong menurut pasrah. Dia sudah haus dan buta oleh kenikmatan sex.

"Kau tau? Orang bilang.. sex di dalam air hangat, tidak akan membuat hamil, Jae~.." Yunho mendesah tertahan. "Jadi, puaskan aku dulu di sini.. lalu aku tidak akan menghamilimu sekarang.." katanya lagi.

Jaejoong tertegun. Namja cantik itu memandang horror pada Yunho yang masih mengakangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dan memainkan air hangat di dalam bathtub, "Bagaimana?"

Dengan ragu dan menelan ludahnya paksa, Jaejoong mengangguk, "N-Nde.."

Yunho tersenyum setan, "Bagus, kalau begitu, silahkan dimulai, _chagiii_~.." namja itu sengaja mengayunkan suaranya.

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk, canggung. Tangannya bergerak ke arah resleting celana Yunho. Dia tahu, ini bukan sex-nya yang pertama, namun rasanya menjadi bottom, alias uke, itu…. Errr.. sedikit memalukan?

Aissshh! Jaejoong menggeleng. _Aniii_~, dia juga butuh sex!

Jaejoong menurunkan resleting celana Yunho. Namja Jung itu hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong dengan senyum setan yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

SREETTT~..

SET..

Yunho menggeram pelan, sambil mendongakkan kepalany ke atas. Lega, setelah kejantannya yang sedaritadi sudah menegang, akhirnya terbebas juga.

Lain lagi dengan jaejoong, namja itu terlihat sedikit tertegun. Seketika, mukanya langsung merah padam.

'I-itu… be-besar .. sekali….', batinnya dalam hati. Serasa, _hole_-nya menjadi berkedut-kedut, membayangkan kejantanan besar milik Yunho segera memasukinya. "Ungghhhh…" dia _pre_-_cume_.

"Shit.." umpatnya tajam. Masih membayangkan saja, dia sudah _pre-cume_. Apalagi saat inti, nanti?

Yunho masih terdiam, menunggu reaksi Jaejoong yang hanya memandang ke lantai, sibuk dengan urusannya, "Yaaa.. aku tidak mau milikku karatan! Cepat kerjakan!" perintahnya otoriter.

Jaejoong tergagap, "Eh, N-nde.."

Tangan mulusnya meraih kejantanan Yunho dan mengelusnya perlahan. Kembali, Jung Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, berusaha menikmati permainan Jaejoong.

Kini, tangan Jaejoong mengelus-elus kejantanan Yunho. Beralih dengan remasan lembut. Jaejoong sedikit menyeringai, melihat ujung kejantanan Yunho yang sudah sedikit-sdikit mengeluarkan _pre-cume_. Segera, dia lahap penuh kejantanan itu dan menggigitnya keras. Erangan Yunho mengalun pelan namun berat, "Angghhh…."

Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong melepaskan kejantanan itu. Membuat Yunho langsung menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengumpat kecil, "Bodoh! Kenapa dilepaskan?"

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhnya, lalu memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya, "Eum.. aku sedang malas untuk _blow job_.." katanya sedikit mendesah.

"Karena kau sudah menggodaku.. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, aku yang menggodamu? Jung Yunho-shhii~" desahnya ditelinga Yunho. Namja itu segera bergidik saat tangan Jaejoong menggerayang tubuhnya. Hei! Dia masih sebagai '_top'_ kan? Ok. Ini mulai terbalik.

Dengan segera dia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menceburkan namja itu ke dalam _bathtub_.

**BYUURR~**

"Anghhh.." erang Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri di samping _bathtub_, "Umm.. ok, tetapi, kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku dulu.."

Namja itu kembali duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ dan meraih kejantanan jaejoong lalu memijatnya pelan.

"Enggghhh… ap-apa?"

Yunho sedikit tersenyum puas, "Apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu? Kenapa dua hari yang lalu, saat pulang sekolah, kau masuk ke dalam toko itu?" Yunho sedikit meremas kejantanan Jaejoong yang barusaja _pre-cume_, lagi.

"Enggh, t-toko ap-apa?"

"MN, Mirotic Night." Ujar Yunho, langsung membuat bulu roma Jaejoong menegak. Jadi? Yunho melihatnya saat itu. Aisshh.. kenapa harus seperti ini.

Memang, Mirotic Night, atau biasa disebut MN Shop itu, adalah toko untuk _sex toys_, terbesar di Korea Selatan. Tentu saja Yunho tahu, dia sudah berkali-kali masuk ke situ, namun sebagai pembeli, bukan seperti Jaejoong. yang masuk melalui pintu belakang. Bukankah itu artinya, Jaejoong itu…. pegawai disana?

"Yunn-engghhh…"

"Jawab aku!"

"Enggghhhhh…."

"Apa pekerjaanmu, disana?"

Desahan jaejoong semakin menjadi, saat Yunho mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan jaejoong.

"A-aku.. enggh.. ahh. Sebagai.. sex-toys.. ahh.. tes-ter.. aaangghh.."

Namun, Yunho segera melepas tangannya saat mendengar penjelasan namja cantik di depannya ini sudah gila, sehingga mengambil pekerjaan sampingan yang menurutnya ekstrim, seperti itu?

Jaejoong menggeliat, tersiksa. Yunho masih belum percaya.

"_S-Sex Toys Tester_?" tanya namja Jung itu, dengan alis berkerut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

#kocar-kacir#

**Karena readers-deul uda baek mau merepiu, makanya, Zhera semakin semangat nulis lanjutannya~**

Huft, BAGAIMANA-BAGAIAMANA? #butuh kritikan, saran atau repiu, neee~#

Aigoo~ pagi-pagi udah nulis yang kaya gini.. hahaha! Jangan salahkan saya! Salahkan Yunho-appa yang terlalu pervert dan jeumma yang terlalu menggoda, #PLAK#

Well, NC-nya masih belum lovely dovey ya? #pundung#

Susah ah, bikin desahan penuh cinta! #teriak gaje#

**Hhmm, special thanks untuk :**

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami ] Mochi Imnida ] Yong Jing ] Rey-chan YeyeCCS ] cloudyeye ] lee minji elf ] WidiwMin ] Kucing liar ] ceekuchiki ] Princess yunjae ] therany ] Choi Kyo Joon ] Hikari Vongola ] Shie elfishy chibi ] yunjae ] jung hana cassie ] rizkyeonhae ] cho devil ] jaexi ] Choi ] aku sapa ya ] dianavl21 ] orangecassie ] choi yong gun ] Jung bojaejongie sarang ] leecho ] jjynh3 ] Stephannie ] kaiazz ] rura ] vivi ] NaMinra ] kitsuHEROne ] YuVi cassie 1 fans ] kyu501lover ] Ali YJ ] izanami kayo ] YoJo ] RuCho D'Evil ] Miawww ] yunnieboo x.x ] YunJaeShipper ] Jungyi ] Evil Thiefes ] Nia Jewel07 ] Ndapaw ] Ren Aoquesth ] lee ] kiki**

**GOMAWO N KEEP REVIEW, nee?**

**Makasih juga untuk silent reader, meskipun itu dianggap musuh bebuyutan author, tapi Zhera tetp hargain kok..  
**

Untuk "**Ren Aoquesth**", Wehehehehe… gimana NC bikinan anak _innocent_ macam saiya?

Ok, author mau nerusin LOVELY, My Family! Dulu.

**C ya! REVIEW, nee?**

**KEEP or DELETE?**

******(Hiks.. Izinkan Zhera untuk tidak menghapus nama kalian, ne? Pliss..)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang Hight School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

* * *

**Preview Chap :**

"_A-aku.. enggh.. ahh. Sebagai.. sex-toys.. ahh.. tes-ter.. aaangghh.." _

_Namun, Yunho segera melepas tangannya saat mendengar penjelasan namja cantik di depannya ini sudah gila, sehingga mengambil pekerjaan sampingan yang menurutnya ekstrim, seperti itu? _

_Jaejoong menggeliat, tersiksa. Yunho masih belum percaya._

"_S-Sex Toys Tester?" tanya namja Jung itu, dengan alis berkerut._

…

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

Namja Jung itu mendesah, lalu sekali lagi mengusap wajahnya keras, "Yaaa.. kau ini, seharusnya tidak usah berurusan dengan Hyung-ku.. Jae-Hyung.." Changmin menggotong Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu ke dalam kamar tamu.

Kenapa?

Dia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kandang beruang _pervert_ bernama Jung Yunho. Bisa benar-benar pecah kejantanan Jaejoong, apabila Changmin sampai rela meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kamar ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat merasakan tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Namja cantik itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Dia berusaha untuk duduk. Namun, saat akan bergerak, dirasakannya bagian butt-nya masih terlalu sakit.

"Ugghh.. di-dimana ini?" racaunya, memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Gerakannya membuat selimut yang dia pakai tersingkap dan menampilkan dirinya yang sudah memakai kemeja. Tetapi bukan kemeja sekolahnya. Dimana ini?

"Pusingggg…." Keluhnya lalu membolak-balik tubuh di atas _bed_.

Bagian belakang tubuhnya memang terasa sakit. Namun itu sudah biasa. Bukannya pekerjaanya di MN, Mirotic Night, sudah mengharuskannya untuk menjadi _sex toys tester_ yang tahan sakit. Jaejoong meringis. Mungkin sedikit merana juga, mengingat pekerjaan sampingannya di MN.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga ingin menjadi namja SMA yang normal, yang masih sekedar mengetahui tentang sex. Bukan 'sudah melakukan' sex.

Namun, berbeda dengan Jaejoong, setiap harinya, dia sudah dijejali dengan berbagai macam _sex toys_ di MN.

Setiap minggu, dia harus membuat laporan khusus mengenai rekomendasinya terhadap apa-apa saja _sex toys_ yang pernah dia coba, yang sekiranya akan meledak di pasaran.

Namja Kim itu mendesah, "Huft.. seandainya saja, appa tidak menitipkaku di rumah paman.." dia kembali berguling.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Jaejoong mau menjadi _sex toys tester_? Ah, _anii_! Dia tidak mengejar bayarannya. Hanya saja, pengalaman diperkosa masal oleh 3 orang siswa SMA kelas 12, saat dirinya pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan, menjadikan dirinya _sex-holic_.

Itulah kenapa, ketika selebaran pencari pekerjaan sebagai _sex toys terter_, sampai ke tangannya, dia tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu. Dan tentu saja, hanya dia yang tahu akan pekerjaannya ini. Lebih baik dia bermastrubasi ria, daripada menderita tidak bisa merasakan _sex_.

Itulah juga alasan kenapa dia berlaku sangat egois, di sekolah. Sungguh! Jaejoong tidak mau mempunyai teman dekat. Dia takut terhanyut dan menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri kepada orang lain.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Sudah cukup memalukan dia menjadi _sex-holic_. Dia tidak mau tambah malu, apabila semua orang mengetahui kenyataan tentang hal itu.

**Drrtt… Drrrttt…**

Ponsel Jaejoong yang berada di meja nakas di samping bed, bergetar. Jaejoong tidak mau berjingkat untuk mengambilnya. Namja itu dengan pelan, meraih ponsel dan membuka flipnya.

**PIK..**

Sebuah _e_mail_, barusaja masuk.

Dari, "Soman…. _Ajushi_?" alisnya berkerut.

**Sub : Job**

**Jaejoong-Shhi..  
Tadi aku sempat melihat kau diseret paksa oleh seseorang, yang kukira itu Tuan Jung Yunho.  
Mungkin saja dia sedang bernafsu denganmu. Ne?  
Aku berharap dia benar-benar tertarik denganmu, karena aku punya gagasan yang mungkin akan menguntungkan kita berdua…  
Kudengar, dia pewaris Jung's Corp. Benarkah?  
Ini tentang uang, kau, tuan Jung Yunho dan juga cintanya pada dirimu..**

**Lalu…**

**..**

**..**

Jaejoong terus membaca pesan yang tidak bisa disebut singkat itu. Matanya membulat secara paksa. Benar benar! Dia sangat takjub dengan pemikiran bos di tempat bekerjanya ini. Daripada disebut dengan pemimpin perusahaan, bos-nya ini lebih tepat disebut dengan rentenir atau sejenisnya yang haus akan uang.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bisa menyusun dengan baik antara, Sex, Cinta, Jaejoong dan juga Jung Yunho hanya demi uang..

"_Aigoooo_~.." Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Jadi?

Bersandiwara ya?

Untung saja, Yunho sendiri yang memulainya, jadi dia tinggal meneruskan saja, semua yang telah dimulai oleh Yunho dengan skenario dari Soman _ajushi_. Namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mencium ujung ponselnya, "Baiklah.. Yunho-Shhi.." dia kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

**CKLEK…**

"Hyung.. _Gwancanayo_?" kepala Changmin menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar tamu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ne.."

..

**-End of Flashback-**

.

.

.

"Hei kau! Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang sedang bergulung dengan selimut di ranjangnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan wajahnya, "_Andwaee_! Kau mengusirku?"

Yunho menajamkan matanya, "Memang siapa kau?"

"Dasar munafik! Kau sudah _cume_ di dalam tubuhku hampir 7 kali! Masih tanya, 'siapa diriku', hm?"

"Yaa! Bukankah semalam kita sudah sepakat kalau itu hanya sex.."

"…"

"Jadi kalau kau tanya padaku, siapa dirimu. Maka kau adalah teman sex-ku.. _arraso_?" Yunho mendecih pelan sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu sedikit mendesah, apakah Yunho benar-benar tidak tertarik padanya?

"Yaa! Yunho-Shhii… _jebball_…"

Yunho menoleh, "_Wae_?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas. Dia sudah bertekad, setelah hal itu terjadi, dia akan segera berpisah dengan Yunho, "Jadikan aku, milikmu…"

Yunho menyipitkan matanya, "Mwo? Bukankah sema-"

"Jadikan aku milikmu dan pandang aku dengan cinta.." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Dia ingin terlihat sedikit _blushing_ di depan Yunho, agar _acting_-nya semakin, 'wah~..'

"_MWOO_?" Yunho menjatuhkan baju yang akan dia pakai, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, kalau semalam, kau memanggilku '_chagi_..', hanya karena sex. Hanya karena nafsu.. tapi.."

"…"

"Kali ini, aku ingin benar-benar bercinta denganmu, bukan sekedar teman sex.." namja itu mendongak, memandang mata musang Yunho yang terlihat begitu terkejut. Namja cantik itu bergerak untuk berdiri, namun dengan segera, Yunho langsung menerjangnya dan terguling berdua di tempat tidur.

Jaejoong terbaring, terlentang, dengan tangan kanannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh tangan kanan Yunho, dan tangan kirinya yang dicengkeram erat oleh tangan kiri namja Jung itu. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut yang tertekuk.

Jaejoong tidak berkedip, saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum puas di dalam hati kecilnya.

Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat. Jaejoong mengira, sebuah bibir basah dan tebal, akan mendarat di atas bibir _kissable_-nya. Namun..

**CUPP~**..

Eh?

Jaejoong tidak merasakan apapun di atas bibirnya. Melainkan sesuatu yang hangat, mendarat di atas keningnya.

"_Mwo_?"

Hanya _forehead kisses_?

Jaejoong melongo. Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya, "Ok, beri aku waktu untuk mencintaimu.."

Namja cantik itu perlahan memasang senyum palsu. Benar, dia sudah menyeringai sejak tadi, hanya saja, dia simpan di dalam hati, "Ne.."

Yunho balas tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan rambut pirang Jaejoong, "_Gomawo_, nee.."

"Untuk apa?"

Yunho merendahkan kepalanya hingga mulutnya berada di depan telinga Jaejoong, "Terima kasih, sudah membangunkan '_yunnie kecil'_, pagi ini.."

Sontak, mata Jaejoong segera membulat. Yunho makin kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. namja itu menjilat daun telinga Jaejoong dengan gerakan lidah yang menggoda.

Jaejoong mendesah, "Enggggghh.. Yunn.. masih sakiitt.."

Yunho terkekeh, "Apa-apaan ini? Mana harga dirimu sebagai _sex toys tester_? Hanya seperti itu, sudah sakit?"

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu, Yunnieeee.." Jaejoong merengek, manja. Tidak ada salahnya kan sedikit bermanja?

"Lalu?"

"_Saranghaee_.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, imut.

Yunho tertegun, entah kenapa sebuah desiran halus, langsung menyapa dadanya. Desiran halus, seperti yang dia rasakan saat pertama kali melihat Jaejoong di koridor sekolah, 3 hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya baru pertama kali pindah ke Dong Bang Hight School.

Bedanya, saat itu, hanya ada desiran halus.

Namun,

Sekarang?

'Mengapa dadaku ikut berdetak tak karuan?' namja itu tersenyum paksa. 'Apakah itu… _love at the first sight_?'

Yunho buru-buru menggeleng cepat. _Ani_! Ini bukan cinta. Dia kembali menggeleng-geleng, tanpa sadar, dia melepaskan tangan kanan Jaejoong yang dia cengkeram kuat. Detik berikutnya, dapat dirasakan sebuah tangan halus, menyapa kulit wajahnya.

Sontak, Yunho membuka mata. Dapat dia lihat, tangan Jaejoong mengelus pelan, wajahnya, "Nado, ne?"

Tenggorokannya tercekat, "N-nado…"

Segera, Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho. Namja Jung itu melemas, dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong. Terdengar, Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Yunho masih tersenyum paksa, 'Apa salah, apabila aku tertarik padamu, Jaejoong-ahh?'

Jaejoong menyeringai, 'Apa salah, apabila aku mempermainkanmu, Yunho-Shhi?'

.

.

.

"Enggghhhh….. ahhh! Yun-Yunho-uhhhh…" Jaejoong melenguh tidak karuan. Tangan Yunho benar-benar nakal. Tangan kanan Yunho masih aktif meremas-remas kejantanan Jaejoong, namun tangan kirinya sudah menusuk-nusuk hole Jaejoong sambil mendecih pelan.

"Ch, apa kau benar-benar _sex toys tester_?" dia memasukkan 2 jarinya, secara langsung. Punggung Jaejoong melengkung di atas _bed_.

"Ungghhhh…. Mian-nee.. eeenggghhh.."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kenapa hole-mu masih bisa sesempit ini, em?" Yunho merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong lembut. Benar-benar menggairahkan.

"Yunnnnn…."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Yunho dapat merasakan kejantanan Jaejoong yang berada di genggaman tangannya, berkedut hebat. Namja Jung itu semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Sampai..

"Engggghhhhhhhh…. Ke-lu-aaarggghhh…"

Lelehan cairan putih, keluar dari lubang kejantanan Jaejoong. Namja Kim itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati getaran orgasme. Yunho menyeringai, "Berbaliklah, chagi.."

Jaejoong membuka mata, "Eoh.. ahh.. 'chagi' yang itu.. uhh.. untuk-uhh apa?" namja itu berujar pelan. Nafasnya bakhan masih belum teratur.

Kembali, Yunho tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah berhenti mengerjai dada Jaejoong, "Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Terserah saja.." namja cantik itu balas tersenyum.

"_Saranghae_, ne?" bisik Jaejoong, kemudian.

Yunho mengangguk lalu membalik tubuh Jaejoong, "Aku akan kasar kali ini.." katanya dengan suara rendah. Jaejoong merinding sesaat, lalu menagguk pelan, "N-Nde.."

Yunho menarik nafas. Dikocoknya dengan keras, kejantanan miliknya sendiri yang sudah berkali-kali _pre_-_cume_. Namja itu tampak menikmati permainan solonya. Yunho mulai sedikit bergetar dengan segera dimasukkannya kejantanan besar miliknya ke dalam _hole_ sempit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tercekat, sungguh! Milik Yunho 3 kali lebih besar, daripada semua vibrator yang pernah dia coba. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Dia tidak mau membuat Yunho khawatir dan harus bertanya, 'Gwancana?', padanya. Maka dari itu, hanya lelehan air mata yang bisa Jaejoong keluarkan saat ini.

Yunho masih mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, sejak kejantanannya menancap pada _hole_ Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri masih berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh.

"Engghh.." ringkihnya tertahan.

Yunho melirik bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar. Namja itu tersenyum, "Kalau sakit, jangan ditahan.." katanya pelan.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, "Bo-boleh?" suaranya bahkan bergetar.

Yunho menunduk dan mengecup bahu Jaejoong lalu naik sampai pada leher jenjang Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya meraih kejantanan Jaejoong yang menggantung bebas dan memijitnya pelan.

"ARRGGGHHHHH! Hiks.. _ap_-_appoo_… hiiks.."

Yunho kembali meremas kejantanan Jaejoong, "_Mianhe_.. aku bergerak sekarang.."

Jaejoong menggaguk, "Ne.."

Semua gerakan, Jung Yunho semakin menggila. Seolah melupakan fakta, bahwa, untuk sekarang ini, **MEREKA HANYA TEMAN SEX**. Ataukah semua itu sudah berubah? Apakah Jung Yunho sudah menyadari perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatinya?

"Angghhh! Aahhh.. ahahhh.. ahh… Yunnn…." Jaejoong mendesah, tidak tahu malu.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai, disertai puluhan peluh yang meluncur dari pelipisnya, "U r, soo… engghhh.. _tight_….."

Jaejoong tersentak-sentak. Namja itu yakin, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan besok, mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Yunho sekarang.

Yunho menggeram keras, dirasakannya dia akan _cume_ dengan waktu dekat. Jaejoong sendiri sudah sedikit _cume_, hanya aliran kecil. Karena keseluruhan kejantanannya dicakup oleh tangan besar Yunho.

"Anggghhh!"

Ok, Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong barusaja _cume_ yang sebenarnya, sekarang. Tetapi sayang sekali. Dia masih belum dipuaskan. Jaejoong sedikit menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berada di belakangnya, tengah menggenjot _hole_-nya.

Jaejoong menyerngit. Tidak tahukan Yunho, bahwa dia sudah hampir pingsan karena kelelahan?

"Yunnn…." Desahnya tertahan.

"Enggghhhh.. Jaeeee…." Yunho malah sekarang yang mendesah, "_Mi-Mian_.." racaunya kembali.

Jaejoong mendadak merasakan kenikmatan lagi, saat untuk kesekian kalinya sejak tadi malam, Yunho menusuk _sweet spot_-nya, "Enggh, Yun! Su-su-da-ahhh…."

Yunho semakin memperkasar kadar 'in out' nya. Jaejoong juga semakin tersentak-sentak. Tak lama, dapat dirasakan oleh namja cantik itu, kejantanan Yunho berkedut keras. Mencoba mengingatkan, dia mendongak lagi, "Ahhh.. yun-ahh…."

Seolah mengerti, Yunho mengangguk kecil, "Ku-keluarkannn.. ahh.."

**SLUTT..**

Kejantanan Yunho sukses keluar dari _hole_ Jaejoong dan menyemburkan cairannya didaerah sekitar _butt_ dan juga punggung namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mendesah lega, dia langsung ambruk di tempat. begitu juga Yunho yang ambruk di sampingnya. Namun dengan segera, dia duduk dan menarik selimut, lalu menutupi tubuh _naked_ penuh bercak merah, milik Jaejoong.

"Hosh.. Hoshh… yunn.." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho tersenyum, "_Wae_?"

"Berbaringlah…" ajaknya, dengan senyum yang masih sejuta watt.

Namja Jung itu menggeleng cepat, "Kau gila?"

"Mwoo?"

"Yaa! Masih ada jadwal yang harus aku tepati hari ini, Jae-ahh.." namja itu mengelus kepala Jaejoong, lembut sambil kembali memasang senyum, "_Waeyo, chagii_?"

"Ah! Sebenarnya, apa sih pekerjaanmu, Yun?" Jaejoong berusaha berbalik dan rebahan terlentang.

Si Jung muda menyeringai, "Setidaknya.. aku bukan _sex toys tester_, seperti calon istriku yang nakal ini.." dia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Eh?

Tidak ada _frenc kiss_?

"Nde? _Poppooo_~.."

"_Ani_!, Ne! Aku mau mandi dulu! Nanti akan aku bilangkan pada umma untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamar kita. Kau tunggu saja di tempat tidur.." Yunho terus mengoceh sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah mandi!" Jaejoong menunjuk kamar mandi dengan dagunya. Yunho tersenyum, "_Nde_.." namja itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sejenak, ruangan itu hening dan hanya diisi oleh dentuman keras air di kamar mandi. Jaejoong sedikit menurunkan selimut yang dia pakai, sampai sebatas pinggang lalu mengambil bantal yang menganggur dan ditumpuk menjadi satu dengan bantal miliknya.

Namja itu setengah terduduk dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai pinggang saja. Ah! Jangan lupakan beberapa bercak merah yang menghiasi daerah sekitar dada dan juga leher jenjangnya.

**CKLEK..**

"Sudah selesai?" Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut Yunho.

Yunho sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, lalu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "_Nde_.. sekarang kau mandi sana.."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng, "_Andwaeee_! Aku malas mandi!" teriaknya dari arah _bed_.

Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, "Haa~ Ok! Setidaknya pakai bajumu! Kau mau membuatku _horny_ lagi?"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, "Aku bilang! Aku sedang malas!" dia kembali menggeleng.

Yunho terkikik geli. Dilihat darimanapun, memang tidak salah apabila dirinya mulai tertarik dengan namja Kim itu. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, sulit didefinisikan. Dengan bibir merah yang merekah, menggoda. Pinggang ramping yang minta dipeluk. Mata doe itu, dan juga rambut pirangnya yang kelewat halus.

Yunho kira..

Kim Jaejoong terlampau tampan untuk seorang yeoja,

Namun, Kim Jaejoong terlampau cantik untuk seorang namja.

Ya, itu di dalam pikiran Yunho.

"Mengenai pekerjaanmu.. "

"Nde?"

"Bisakah kau pertimbangkan untuk berhenti?"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

Ah, _miannhae_…

Semua pertanyaan kalian yang dilayangkan lewat review, termasuk ke dalam plot di Fic ini. Jadi. Masih berkenan untuk menunggu kelanjutan fic ini dengan tetap mereview dan mengritik Zhera.

Oh ya, cara mereview baru lagi ya? Ahh.. itu g bisa pake nama yang g login? Hiks.. aku akan merindukan mengetik nama kalian semua, ne..

**Yang merasa bernama Choi Kyo Joon!**  
Huaaaa~ Zhera selalu mewanti-wanti review kamu. hahaha.. kamu pasti minta dipanjangin, ne?  
Ok, sekarang udah lumayan panjang, gimana?

**Special thanks for :**

**Therany ] lee minji elf ] aku suka ff ] Choi Kyo Joon ] Ren Aoquest ] SimbaRella ] Rye-chan YeyeCCS ] putryboO ] lee ] kucing liar ] B ] jung hana cassie ] vivi ]MISS ] MissELFVIP ] AIizanti ] Jung Bojaeyunie Sarang ] Choi sila ] dealovia choi ] yunjae ] Princess yunjae ] auroRea ] cloud3024 ] UKnowVerz'ca ] rizkyeonhae ] UknoWbulge ] Mochi Imnida ] jaexi ] Stephannie ] e ] Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami ] ChaaChulie247 ] Yong Jin ] lipminne ] kyumin203 ] ceekuchiki ] YunJaeShipper ] Momo Casshipper ] Evil Thieves ] NaMinra**

**..**

_**With Love, Zhera.  
REVIEWWWW PLEASEEE..**_

_**Keep or Del?**_

_******(Hiks.. Izinkan Zhera untuk tidak menghapus nama kalian, ne? Pliss..)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang High School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

**Preview Chap :**

_Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, "Aku bilang! Aku sedang malas!" dia kembali menggeleng._

_Yunho terkikik geli. Dilihat darimanapun, memang tidak salah apabila dirinya mulai tertarik dengan namja Kim itu. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, sulit didefinisikan. Dengan bibir merah yang merekah, menggoda. Pinggang ramping yang minta dipeluk. Mata doe itu, dan juga rambut pirangnya yang kelewat halus._

_Yunho kira.._

_Kim Jaejoong terlampau tampan untuk seorang yeoja,_

_Namun, Kim Jaejoong terlampau cantik untuk seorang namja._

_Ya, itu di dalam pikiran Yunho._

"_Mengenai pekerjaanmu.. "_

"_Nde?"_

"_Bisakah kau pertimbangkan untuk berhenti?"_

..

* * *

..

"Yun.." Jaejoong menunduk.

Yunho masih berdiri di ambang pintu, namja Jung itu terus saja memperhatikan Jaejoong, "Eumm.."

"A-aku.. dikontrak disana.." jawabnya, berusaha memasang tampang setakut mungkin. Ya, Kim Jaejoong sudah memulai aksinya untuk uang jutaan dollar.

Yunho menyerngitkan alisnya, bingung, "Dikontrak?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk, "N-ne.. mereka mengontrakku.."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kau bebas dari kontrak itu, Jae?"

"Ah, itu. Kau harus membayar.." Jaejoong tertawa puas di dalam hati. Rencananya mungkin sebentar lagi akan berhasil. Semoga saja…

Si Jung muda, tampak berfikir. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari kamar tidur, dan memilih untuk berjalan ke arah _bed_ dan duduk di pinggiran.

Jaejoong sedikit bergeser untuk memberi tempat bagi Yunho. Dia masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Memang, berapa yang harus kubayar?" dia mengulurkan tangan kananya dan menarik dagu Jaejoong, agar kedua pasang mata mereka berhadapan. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Entah kenapa, saat menatap mata musang milik Yunho, hatinya berkata untuk tidak melanjutkan rentetan rencananya. Namun, apa yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang?

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat. Tidak mau bersitemu dengan mata Yunho.

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar, hm?"

"Itu, se-sepuluh juta do-dollar.." jawabnya gugup, saat dia rasakan terpaan nafas Yunho, semakin mendekati telinganya.

Yunho terkekeh, apa-apaan namja Kim didepannya ini? Apakah harus semahal itu?

Dia menjilat telinga Jaejoong, "Apakah itu harga yang pas untuk.." digigitnya telinga namja Kim itu.

"Angghh.."

"Untuk seorang pelacur?" Yunho kembali terkekeh geli. Dia menghentikan aksinya dan menjauh dari tubuh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu membuka matanya dan memandang Yunho yang sudah kembali berdiri di pinggiran _bed_, "Ok! Aku paham.."

"Yun.." lirih Jaejoong.

"Besok, temani aku ambil uang dan antarkan aku pada bos-mu, ne?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Semburat merah menjalar di pipi putihnya, "Ne.."

Yunho balas tersenyum, dia merendahkan badannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut, "_Saranghae, Chagi_.." katanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Jaejoong masih terhenyak. Entah kenapa, desiran halus menjalar di dadanya. Antara rasa kasihan? Senang? Terpesona? Ataukah…. Suka?

"Aku? Benar-benar… me-menyukai.. Yunho-shhi..?" katanya pelan.

Sampai..

Dia membulatkan mata doe-nya dan membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'O'..

"Mwoooo? ANIIII!" Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal putih.

Tanpa namja cantik itu sadari, sedari tadi Yunho masih berdiri di balik pintu sambil menahan senyum. Ya, Jung Yunho sudah tahu semuanya. SEMUANYA!

"Ya, akan kubantu kau, untuk lepas dari So-Man, tanpa keluar uang sebanyak itu, Jongie-ku sayang~…" katanya hampir berbisik.

..

..

..

Pukul 22.30 di kediaman keluarga Jung, saat yang sangat ditunggu oleh Jung Yunho. Kenapa? Karena itu pertanda, bahwa dia sudah bisa merasakan empuknya bantal dan juga kasur miliknya.

Ahh..

Apalagi, sekarang ada setangkai bunga terindah, yang sedang terlelap disana. Yunho tersenyum. Namja itu melepas jasnya dan berjalan ke arah _bed_. Dielusnya kepala Jaejoong pelan.

"Eh?" Jaejoong berbalik.

Yunho sedikit kaget, biasanya namja cantik itu sudah tidur, namun kenapa sekarang masih belum tidur dan hanya memainkan ponsel saja?

"Yun.. kau sudah pulang? Hoaahmm.." Jaejoong membalik seluruh badannya, hingga menghadap Yunho dan masih berdiri di pinggir _bed_.

"Ne.. kenapa kau belum tidur, chagi?"

"Ah, aku menunggumu.."

Yunho tersenyum, "Ah! Tidak perlu. Kau sekarang tidur saja.. aku akan mandi dulu.."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "A- hoaamm.. ani.. aku akan menunggumu!"

"Lihat! Bahkan kau sudah menguap berkali-kali! Dasar keras kepala! Ok, aku tidak akan lama.."

Jaejoong mengagguk dan menyamankan posisinya. Untung saja Yunho menepati janjinya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang hitam yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya. Dia kembali melepar senyum ke arah Jaejoong.

"Umma mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong menggelng, "Ani.. tapi dia minta sesuatu.."

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Namja Jung itu menarik tengkuk Jaejoong agar bersandar di dadanya. Jaejoong menurut.

"Apa yang dia minta padamu?"

"Katanya, dia minta untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku, tadi dia menelephone umma-ku.."

"Orang….. tuamu?"

"Nde! Jung Ajhuma akan meninta maaf atas kelakuanmu yang seenaknya meniduri anak orang.." Kini Jaejoong terkikik geli, memberikan getaran kecil pada dada Yunho.

"Yaa.. jangan dibahas lagi.." Yunho mengerucutkan mulutnya, lucu.

"Ok. Tapi kau harus janji, akan membeliku dari bos-ku.. ya Yunnieee.."

Yunho tersenyum, "Ne, pelacur kecilku…" dia mencubit hidung mancung Jsejoong dan menarik selimut agar dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam selimut tersebut. Jaejoong kembali terkikik pelan dan bergeser sedikit, membagi tempat untuk Yunho-nya.

**SETT..**

Yunho menyeringai. Ini bagian yang dia suka. Satu selimut dengan Jaejoong, sama dengan bebas meraba-raba plus menggerayangi tubuh tanpa celah, milik calon istrinya ini.

Jaejoong terlihat mulai menutup mata, saat tangan kanan Yunho mengelus-elus punggungnnya, seolah menidurkan.

Tangan kiri Yunho ikut memeluk. Dapat dia rasakan kemeja tipis yang dikenakan Jaejoong mulai tersingkap ke atas. Setelah puas mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong, kedua tangannya turun ke bawah, ke arah pantat Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

Tangannya menarik bagian belakang celana dalam Jaejoong. Membuat si empu yang hampir tertidur, langsung memekik pelan, "AAhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong, "Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang! Jangan pernah memakai celana dalam, saat tidur denganku.." Yunho mendelik.

Jaejoong tercekat. Peraturan macam apa itu?

Seingatnya, Yunho hanya minta dirinya agar memakai kemeja saja. Tidak ada larangan untuk memakai eerr.. _underwear_ macam itu!

"Yaaa! Kau gila? Apa kau kira aku bisa tidur, kalau kau terus menggerayangi tubuhku? ANDWAEE!" Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho, mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu berbalik memunggungi namja tampan itu.

Yunho sedikit manyun, namun sepintas ide, berjalan-jalan di dalam otaknya, "Ok! I got it! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak jadi membelimu, emm, Chagi?"

Tengkuk Jaejoong meremang, dengan segera, dia pasang wajah seimut mungkin dan berbalik kembali menghadap Yunho. Lalu..

BRUKK~

"Yuniieee Chagiii… jangan begitu yaaa~ Jongie.. Jongie janji akan patuh sama Yunniee.. nee.."

Oh Tuhan! Demi apapun, Yunho sudah sangat sabar menatap wajah minta di perkosa milik Jaejoong. Apalagi mata doe-nya yang seolah mendesah, menatap mata musang nan sipit milik Yunho. Namja Jung itu mengelus pipi Jaejoong pelan. Berputar-putar di daerah wajahnya, lalu turun ke tengkuk, dan berhenti di telinga.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong yang masih menutup mata, semenjak sentuhan Yunho di pipinya, "Sepertinya, kau sayang sekali dengan uangku.. Chagi~.."

Jaejoong sontak membuka matanya, "Ah! A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Hahaha.." tawa sumbang pun menjadi pengalih perhatian Yunho.

Namja Jung itu terlihat sedikit menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum kasihan. Dia kasihan pada Jaejoong. Kenapa bisa, namja secantik calon istrinya ini, bisa berkedok dengan pekerjaan yang seolah melucuti holenya sendiri itu.

Eh?

Yunho memang sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang mengapa alasan Jaejoong menjadi _sex toys tester_. Mengapa namja cantik itu yang awalnya meronta-ronta di awal sex mereka, kini menjadi seperti anjing sex yang selalu ingin dimasuki. Mengapa Jaejoong menjadi sangat manja dengan dirinya.

Hei!

Lupakah kalian? Jung Yunho, pewaris Jung Corp. Dia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mata-mata miliknya tersebar luas. Bahkan bila kalian bersama dengan seseorang, untuk sekarang ini. Mungkin saja, dia mata-mata milik namja itu. Jadi, tolong jangan bersikap mencurigakan.

Seperti Jaejoong yang sengaja menutup diri. Sekali lagi, hal yang terlalu tertutup memang harus sedikit dibuka. Itu prinsip Yunho.

Dan Yunho akui, keinginannya untuk memiliki Jaejoong, seutuhnya, sudah berada diubun-ubun! Harus dia dapatkan! Tetapi, Jutaan dollar? Kau gila? Itu bisa untuk membangun satu cabang perusahaan di kota kecil. Mana mau dia buang-buang uang seperti itu.

Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, selalu ada jalan pintas, kan?

Namja tampan itu mengelus kepala Jaejoong, "Lupakan.. tidurlah.." katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal putih di sampingnya. Tak lama, mata doe itu sudah bersembunyi. Yunho kembali tersenyum sambil menatap wajah calon istrinya.

"Jae-ahh.. sepertinya harus aku bunuh saja tua bangka itu.. ne?"

..

..

..

Keesokan paginya, tidak seperti biasa, Yunho bangun malas-malasan. Memang, hari ini sekolah libur, dikarenakan anak-anak kelas 12, sedang ada try out bersama dan memakan seluruh ruang kela. Itulah mengapa, dia masih asyik memeluk bantal Jaejoong dan juga bergulung-gulung di selimut.

Eh? Bantal Jaejoong? lalu.. dimana orangnya?

"Enggghhh… " Yunho mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang dan sedikit meregangkan tangan dan juga kakinya. Lalu kedua tangan itu turun ke mata, dan mengucek kedua orb musang itu pelan.

"Pagii… Chagii… engghh…"

Yunho menoleh ke arah, dimana seharusnya ada Jaejoong, namun sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apapun disana, kecuali bantal dan juga gulungan sisi lain selimut. Dia langsung duduk dan ganti menoleh ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kamar mandinya terbuka.. dimana dia?"

Namja itu berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah sebelunya, menyambar handuk yang lumayan lebar, untuk menutupi tubuh _topless_-nya. Yunho turun ke lantai bawah. Sampai pada tangga terakhir, dapat tercium dengan jelas, ada aroma masakah dari dapur. Umma-nya kah?

"Umma?" Yunho mencoba memanggil umma-nya saat sampai di ambang pintu dapur. Namun, mata musangnya terpaksa melebar, saat didapatinya Jaejoong disana, hanya memakai kemeja semalam dan juga celana super pendek yang juga berwarna putih seperti kemejanya.

Yunho menelan ludah. Sepertinya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kesempatan bagus. Segera saja, dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Jaejoong kontan saja tersentak kaget, "Eh? _Nu-nugu_?"

Yunho sedikit menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah horny semenjak melihat Jaejoong, pada hole namja cantik itu. Jaejoong sedikit menggeliat, "Yunn… a-akuuhh sedang memasak…" pintanya.

"Aku hanya menagih hak ku.." Yunho mulai mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Engghh.. Yunn.."

"Mana morning sex ku, Chagii?"

Terpaksa, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Mana ada morning sex? Yang ada juga morning kiss, kan? Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Anii! Morning kiss, chagii.. bukan morning sex!"

Yunho menggelng seperti anak kecil, "Aku tidak mau berciuman! Let's Making Love~…"

"Engghh…" Jaejoong tersentak, Yunho membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan segera menyerang dadanya yang memang terawang dari luar. Jaejoong memekik pelan saat Yunho menggigit-gigit _nipple_-nya kasar, "Um-umaa ahhhhh.. ada di di ruma-ahh~…"

Yunho seolah tidak mendengarkan Jaejoong dan tetap pada pekerjaannya. Kini dia juga sudah menurunkan celana ketat Jaejoong dan menekan kejantanan Jaejoong yang setangah menegang. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat namja cantiknya menggeliat erotis di samping meja makan.

Tanpa menghentikan gigit-menggigitnya, dia juga menurunkan resleting celananya. Jaejoong masih menutup matanya. Gerah akan kenikmatan, "Yunnn…."

Namja Jung itu segera menekan dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka dengan gerakan brutal. Jaejoong semakin menggeliat. Dia akui, memang permainan Yunho sangat kasar, namun juga begitu mencandu. Ditambah dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini. Pacuan adrenalin Jaejoong semakin menggila, ditambah lidah nakal Yunho.

"Ahh ahh..ahh… ahhh.. yuunnn—hoo-ahhh… ahhh.. aaaahhhgghh…"

Mendengar desahan erotis Jaejoong, Yunho semakin semangat. Beberapa kali dia menggeram nikmat, merasakan getaran kejantanan Jaejoong, "Emmmgghh…"

**PLUK..**

**CKLEK..**

"Jongie.. OMOOOOOO? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JONGIE MANISKUUUUUU!"

..

..

..

TBC

* * *

ANNEYONGGG..

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan Zhera dan juga NO KISS ini? Sempat kehapus sihh..

Tapi karena reader sekalian, Zhera masih berkenan untuk melanjutkan. Hahaha.. g mudah memang untukbangkit dari keterpurukan yang amat sangat, seperti itu. Apalagi itu.. ahh.. g usah dibahas.

Ok.

**Makasih banyak untuk yang bersedia mereview ulang..**

**Guest ] Jung Hana Cassie ] Guest ] Bloody Evil From Heaven ] Guest ] Jaexi ] chidorasen ] kaiazz ] mrs. Kim 3x ] kucing liar ] Guest ] Choi sila ] rara ] SparkSomnia ] _Momo Casshipper_ ] mrs. Kim ] stephannie Carolina ] Evil Thieves ] OrangeCassie ] 1 ] cloud3024 ] ChaaChulie247 ] lipminne ] min neul rin ] MissELFVIP ] Stephanie Choi ] Jung Jaemi YunjaeShipper**

Untuk Chap ini.

Bagaimana?

**Keep or Del?**

**Whit Love : Zhera,,  
QiraZhera**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang High School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Jongie! Apa Yunho sudah mengenal orang tuamu?"

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dari acaranya menonton TV. Pasalnya, sejak tadi dia sendirian di ruang TV. Sejak kapan calon mertuanya ini ada di sana?

"Ah, B-belum, _Umma_.." dia sedikit menggeser duduknya yang hanaya selonjoran di lantai.

"_Wae, Chagi?" _

Namja cantik bermarga Kim itu menggeleng, "_Umma_ lupa? Kami masih teman baru di sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba Yunho membawaku ke kamarnya dan-"

"Ok, ok.. cukup.." dengan cepat, Mrs. Jung memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga, karena harus dengan paksa menarik Jaejoong ke dalam deretan keluarga Jung. Aiiisshh… anaknya itu!

"Kau tidak menghubungi orang tuamu? Bukannya kau sudah menginap di sini selama beberapa hari?" Umma Jung sedikit meregangkan badannya. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap rambut halus Jaejoong dari atas. Karena _notebene_ dia duduk di atas dan Jaejoong duduk di bawah.

"Ani _Umma_! Aku disini hanya tinggal dengan pamanku.."

"Orang tuamu?"

Jaejoong terlihat menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk diantara kedua kakinya yang barusaja dia tekuk, "Ah, _appa_ ku di Jepang. Dan Umma di korea, tapi selalu sibuk dengan mall-nya.." namja cantik itu mendesah.

"Hanya paman dan bibi yang mengasuhku sejak kecil.."

Mrs. Jung mengangguk paham. Jemari tangan bercincin miliknya, terjulur ke arah helain rambut pirang Jaejoong dan mengelusnya lembut.

Merasa ada sentuhan halus di kepalanya, namja cantik itu menoleh, "_Um-umma_?"

"Ne, besok akan kucari Umma-mu, Jongie.. Aku akan meminta maaf atas kelakuan Yunho yang kurang ajar seperti itu.." wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ah, ne.." Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali fokus pada acara di depannya.

"_Umma_ lupa.. dimana _mall_-nya?"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Mrs. Jung, "Ano, itu.. direktur TC.. TC Mall, _Umma_ tahu? Toho Corp Mall.."

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**..**

* * *

**..  
**

**Preview Chap :**

"_Ahh ahh..ahh… ahhh.. yuunnn—hoo-ahhh… ahhh.. aaaahhhgghh…"_

_Mendengar desahan erotis Jaejoong, Yunho semakin semangat. Beberapa kali dia menggeram nikmat, merasakan getaran kejantanan Jaejoong, "Emmmgghh…"_

_**PLUK..**_

_**CKLEK..**_

"_Jongie.. OMOOOOOO? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JONGIE MANISKUUUUUU!"_

**..**

* * *

..

Sejak dua menit yang lalu, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali di ruang makan. Hanya ada dentingan suara Mrs. Jung yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja makan. Dia menatap kedua namja di depannya dengan tatapan garang.

"Jelaskan pada _Umma_.."

Keduanya masih terdiam. Jaejoong terdiam karena takut. Namja cantik itu menunduk dalam-dalam, seolah-olah ada berlian yang jatuh disana.

Yunho berbeda, namja itu terdiam karena malas meladeni _Umma_-nya, bahkan dia tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali. Malahan, sesekali mencuri pandang pada dada putih Jaejoong, karena kemeja namja cantik itu yang berantakan disana sini karena ulah Yunho sendiri.

_Aigoo,_ Yunn~

"Um-_umma_.. i-ini tidak seperti yang um-_umma_ lihat.." Jaejoong semakin mengecilkan suaranya. Ditatapnya sang _umma_ yang menatap garang pada putranya. Mrs. Kim terlihat hanya menghela nafas berat.

Eh?

Mrs. Kim?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Kenapa Kim _Ajhuma_ bisa ada di sini?" Yunho menatap calon mertuanya dan tersenyum asal. Namun tetap tampan. Yang mau tidak mau, sedikit membuat Mrs. Kim balas melempar senyum kecil pada Yunho.

"YUNHO! Jelaskan dulu tindakanmu tadi!" Mrs. Jung seketika berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan segera dicegah oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Tenanglah, Min-ahh.."

Mrs. Jung kembali duduk, lalu menghadap ke arah Mrs. Kim, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hyun-ahh? Anakku sendiri seolah sudah tidak mengetahui sopan santun.."

"_Um-umma_.." Jaejoong berbicara, takut-takut.

Mrs. Kim menoleh ke arahnya. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak marah dengan kelakuan anaknya. Karena yang dia yakin. Jongie kecilnya adalah anak yang baik. Dan apabila ditemuinya hal-hal berbau dewasa seperti yang barusaja dilihatnya tadi pagi, maka itu bukan salah Jaejoong.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang selama beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi pendirian Ibu rumah tangga Kim itu, "_Waeyo chagi_?"

"Jongie…" dia memainkan jarinya, masih takut-takut.

"Jongie ingin minta ma-"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Kim _ajhuma_-shhi. Aku akan menikahi Jaejoong.." sela Yunho mantab.

Cukup..

Kesabaran Mrs. Jung ada batasnya..

**BUAGGGHH…**

Sebuah _high heels_ melesat, menghantam tepat kepala Yunho. Dan tentu saja Yunho langsung _shock_. Karena sama sekali tidak menyadari, apa yang akan _umma killer_-nya ini lakukan. Sebenarnya, _umma_ siapa sih, yang anaknya dilecehkan?

"_Apppooooooo_!" teriak Yunho kesakitan. Sementara Jaejoong yang tadinya hanya menunduk, kini bergantian menatap _high heels_ Mrs. Jung dan juga Yunho dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut manisnya. Ragu-ragu, pandangannya melayang ke arah jidat Yunho yang berdarah.

"Jae-ahh.. argghh.." racau Yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Mrs. Kim sama _shock_-nya. Wanita itu mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan temannya itu. Dia mengelus pundak Mrs. Jung pelan, "Aigoo~ sabar Min-ahh.. begitu-begitu dia masih seorang Jung! Dia anakmu.."

Mrs. Jung mendecak kesal, "Ah! Biarkan saja, Hyun-ahh. Dia seolah bukan dari Jung. Berkata tanpa mempertimbangkan kedepannya. Apa itu bukan ceroboh namanya?" dia mencoba mencari pembelaan.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya lucu, menatap Yunho yang kesakitan, "Yun.." lirihnya.

Dengan segera, namja cantik itu bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berlari ke arah dapur. Ketiga orang yang ada di meja makan, hanya melihat punggung Jaejoong yang menghilang di belokan. Masih dengan tanda tanya besar.

Tak berselang lama, Jaejoong kembali. Kali ini di tangan kanannya ada semangkuk kecil air hangat dan di tangan kirinya ada kasa, obat merah dan juga plester luka, "Yun.. _Gwancanayoo?_" tanyannya khawatir.

Yunho, dan duo ajhuma masih menatap Jaejoong heran. Sementara yang ditatap belum sadar dan mulai membersihkan jidat Yunho yang berdarah.

Yunho menggerang kecil, "Arrgghh.. _appoo_.." manjanya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit. Dia hanya ingin menggoda Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu langsung gugup, "Ah, _Mi-miannee_.."

Setelah jidat Yunho sudah tidak ada darah lagi, kali ini dengan cekatan, kedua tangannya membuka kasa dan memberinya sedikit obat merah, "Tahan, nee.."

Pelan-pelan, Jaejoong menutup luka itu. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, menyadari betapa perhatiannya Jaejoong saat itu. Duo _ajhuma_ masih mengamati adegan telenovela di depannya. Sampai Jaejoong menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan mukanya berubah menjadi sangat merah.

Yunho terkekeh dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk. Ditatapnya sang _umma_, "Bagaimana? Apa Jaejoong terlihat main-main untuk menjadi istriku? _Umma_? _Ajhuma_-shhi?"

**BLUSSSHHHH~**

Muka Jaejoong semakin memerah hebat. Entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan. Dia sedikit memukul kepalanya. _Pabooooo_! Bagaimana bisa. Dia berlari begitu saja untuk mengambil obat dan secara frontal merawat luka Yunho, disaat seharusnya dia tidak berbuat semacam itu?

Aiishh..

Ini semakin membingungkan. Kenapa perasaan khawatir selalu menghinggapinya akhir-akhir ini, saat Yunho tidak ada di sampingnya. Dan kenapa pula, dia harus peduli dengan Jung Yunho, kalau dia hanya menginginkan uang namja tampan itu, saja?

Yunho melirik Jaejoong, "Jae.." panggilnya lembut, seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong. Membuat si empu sedikit tersentak, "_Wa-waeyo_, Yunnie?"

Sekilas, Yunho melirik umma dan ajhuma di didepannya dan menyeringai kecil, "_Miannee, nee_?.. selama ini aku selalu menyakiti _butt_-mu.." katanya tulus.

Tentu saja, kata-kata atau pernyataan Yunho, membuat Mrs. Kim, dengan paksa membulatkan mata, "MWOO?"

Berbeda dengan Mrs. Jung yang sepertinya siap menghantamkan meja ke kepala _pabo_ anaknya.

"YAA! Kau ini sudah keterlaluan Yun! Nikahi Jongie bulan depan! Atau akan kupecat kau dari daftar warisaaannn !"

Yunho semakin menyeringai.

_Aplous plis_~ ..

Rencananya berhasil!

Duo Kim ibu dan anak itu, semakin membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya dengan keputusan sepihat Mrs. Jung.

Sementara itu, Mrs. Jung mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi suaminya di Jepang, "_Nde? Yoboseo.. Yeobo?..."_

..

..

..

"Yaa! Yunnie yaa! Apa maksudmu tadi malam? Dan apa maksudnya _umma_ Jung yang mengatakan akan menikahkanku denganmu, bulan depan? Bukannya kita masih sekolah? Bahkan masih kelas 11! Kau mau membunuhku? Aku tidak mau menikah bulan depan!" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya dan duduk di pinggiran _bed_.

Yunho masih membenahi dasinya di depan cermin, "Tidak ada. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa? Bukannya lebih cepat, itu lebih baik, _chagi_?"

Jaejoong cemberut, "Tetapi aku tidak sukaaaa~.." rengeknya.

"Mwo? Kau tidak suka padaku?" liriknya pada Jaejoong melalui cermin.

Dengan cepat, namja cantik itu menggeleng, "Anii.. aku sayang sama Yunnie. Hanya saja, apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Aku pikir, _appa_-ku tidak akan setuju. Kau lupa? Kita masih kelas 11. Kepala 2 juga belum.." terdengar desahan kecil, setelah Jaejoong mengakhiri keluhannya.

Yunho menoleh, "_Gwancanayo, Boo_.. aku tidak akan mengganggu pelajaranmu.." namja itu berjalan ke arah _bed_ dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, lembut.

"_Gomawo,_ Yunnie.." Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit ragu. Sesaat, dia merasa terlena oleh perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Cepat mandi. Aku tidak ingin terlambat datang ke sekolah.."

**SETT..**

Dengan sigap, kedua tangan Yunho langsung membopong tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sontak, muka Jaejoong langsung memerah hebat. Merata sampai ke telinga.

"Ya, Yunnie ya! Turunkan aku!" kakinya terayun-ayun di udara dengan kedua tangan yang memukul-mukul dada Yunho.

Namja Jung itu terkekeh geli, "Ani.."

"Turunkaaaannnn!"

..

..

..

"_Hyungggg! Bogoshippoyoooo_!" Junsu menghambur ke arah Yunho, dan memeluk namja itu erat. Yunho balas memeluk Junsu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, "_Ne, nado_, Junsu-ahh.."

Changmin yang berada di depan mereka berdua hanya mengulum senyum. Lalu pandangannya berbelok ke arah samping kanan Yunho. Dimana seseorang namja juga berdiri di sana dengan muka yang ditekuk-tekuk.

HoSu masih berpelukan. Dan Changmin masih menatap Jaejoong, ya, Kim Jaejoong. Namja Shim itu memicingkan mata, "Kau tidak salah berdiri?" tanyanya dingin.

Yunho langsung melepas pelukan Junsu. Barusaja tersadar kalau ada orang lain di sampingnya.

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang muka. _Image_-nya memang dingin kan, "Kau yang salah tanya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu.." namja cantik itu mendecih pelan.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau! Bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong? A-"

"Syukurlah temanmu itu mengenalku.." potong Jaejoong seketika. Membuat Junsu sedikit naik darah, "Ya!"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya tempatmu ada di taman belakang?" Changmin berujar sakratis.

Sedikit banyak Jaejoong tersinggung. Apakah selama ini, dia benar-benar selalu berada di taman belakang? Ah.. masa bodoh! Bukan itu yang sekarang menjadi masalah.

Junsu maju sedikit ke depan Yunho dan mendorong bahu kanan Jaejoong, keras, "Pergi! Bahkan kau tidak tau dimana tempatmu!"

Jaejoong terhuyung ke belakang, "Arrgghh! Apa masalahmu! _Duck butt_!_"_ bentak Jaejoong. Kalian lupa? Jaejoong itu sangat perasa, meskipun di luarnya dia sangat dingin. Namja itu meringis. Bukan. Bukan sakit di fisiknya, namun sakit di dalam hatinya karena diperlkukan seperti itu. Nelangsa, eoh?

Yunho masih melongo. Sejenak, namja itu seperti orang terbodoh di muka bimi, yang hanya bisa mematung tidak jelas.

"Woe' woe' woee'! apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya pada SuMin.

Changmin hanya menecih. Tidak sudi menjawab. Junsu kembali maju, seperti hendak memukul Jaejoong. namun dengan cepat, Yunho memegang lengan bisepnya, "Apa-apaan ini? Apa salah Jongie?"

Junsu meronta, "Yak, Hyung! Lepas! Biar kupukul saja mu- _OMOONAAA_? Jo-jongie?" Junsu langsung mengguncang bahu Yunho dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Begitupula Changmin yang langsung maju dan membelalakkan matanya.

Kedua _saeng_ di depannya ini seolah _blank_ seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho memanggil seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan 'Jongie'? bukankah itu terdengar… errrr.. manis? Anii! Junsu menggeleng cepat.

"_Gwancanayo, Hyung_?" desak Junsu, masih mengguncang bahu Yunho.

Dengan kasar dia tepis tangan Junsu, "Yaa! Seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu pada Jongie! Kau mendorongnya tadi!"

Junsu kembali melongo.

"Dia.. apa hubunganmu dengannya Hyung?" Changmin segera tanggap, meninggalkan _uri duck butt_ yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Yunho segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Jaejoong, "Ke sini, Boo~.." panggilnya lembut. Jaejoong menunduk. Namja itu segera menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak merengkuh pinggangnya, "Lepas!"

Homin terdiam. Tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar, "Hiks.. lepas! Lepaskan aku Jung.. hiks.."

Yunho malah menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar, dan memeluk tubuh si Kim muda. Tangan besarnya mengelus-elus kepala Jaejoong, berulang-ulang, "Cup.. jangan menangis, ne?"

Tatapan ganasnya melayang pada Changmin dan juga Junsu. Kalau diterjemahkan, setidaknya artinya seperti, 'Mati kalian.."

"Hiks.. Yun- hiks.. Yunnie.. sa-sakitt.." racaunya pelan.

Yunho menjauhkan pelukannya, dan menatap mata _doe_ Jaejoong yang masih basah oleh air mata. Jaejoong sendiri, memegangi dadanya, "_Wae_? Apa yang sakit, Boo? Em?" Yunho tersenyum.

Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Di sini.." tariknya pada tangan kanan Yunho dan membawa tangan besar itu untuk mengelus dadanya.

"Appo.." manjanya. Yunho terkikik geli. Entah kenapa, Yunho merasakan bahwa tingkah Jaejoong berubah sangat manis. Dan entah mengapa, harapannya membuncah, bahwa tingkah Jaejoong murni karena sudah menyukainya. Bukan karena uang yang ada di tabungannya.

Keduanya terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali berpelukan. Yunho sedikit mengguncang pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu terangkat dan terayun di udara.

"Yaa. Hahaha.. lepaskan Yunnie ya.."

Tahu?

Kalian bahkan melupakan dua pasang mata yang seolah akan keluar, melihat YunJae _moment_ di depannya. Kedua mulut mereka bahkan membeo. Hanya membuka-menutup, tidak percaya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Changmin dan Junsu dengan tatapan _innocent_, _"Nde? Waeyo_? Min? Junsu-ahh?"

Keduanya menggeleng pelan. Adegan di depannya barusan, sudah menjelaskan, apa dan bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan kedua namja di depannya.

Jelas bukan? Tidak ada dua namja yang mau berpelukan seperti itu di depan umum, kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dan apa itu? Couple ring?

**Aigoo..**

"Aku rasa.. aku harus ke kelas, hyung.." Junsu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan berlalu pergi.

Changmin menatap ragu pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, "N-nde.. Cuk-Cukkae, Hyung.. a-aku ikut Su-ie saja.." namja itu berlalu dan mengejar Junsu yang terlebih dahulu pergi.

Dan begitulah, Yunho hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung dan mengendikkan bahu. Mata musangnya kini menatap sosok di sampingnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Merasa dipandangi, Jaejoong mendongak, "Yunnie.." panggilnya manja.

"_Waeyo_, Boo?" Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Aku ingin es krim.." mata doe-nya membola. Yunho merinding seketika. Dia menarik nafas. Aishh.. selalu mata itu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak mata itu?

"Ne, nanti sepulang sekolah.. _arraseo_?"

"..juga Ramen.." tambah Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh, "Nde.."

"..ramen Jepang.."

"Ne.. ayo ke kela-"

"..ditambah takoyaki..:

"Ok.."

"..dan pizza.."

"Omoo? Kau akan makan semuanya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Aku sedang ingin makan itu! Emm.. Setelah itu! Aku mau ke mall.. ingin belanja, ya Yunnie ya?.."

"Tapi.."

"Dan jangan di TC, aku bosan barang di sana!.."

Yunho melongo. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong banyak minta seperti ini? Bahkan keduanya masih berstatus pacaran. Memang Yunho tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, tingkah laku Jaejoong sedikit aneh! Ah, ani! Semakin aneh..

Bahkan sekarang kedua tangan Jaejoong bergelanyutan manja di tangan Yunho.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak minta seperti ini, Boo..?" Tanya Yunho frontal. Jaejoong segera menoleh dan hendak menangis lagi, "Hiks.. Yunnie marah sama Jongie? Hiks.. ~.."

"Aniii! Ok ok! Nanti kita makan es krim dan apa yang kau inginkantadi! Lalu kita belanja! .."

"Hiks.. jinjja?"

..

Oh! Ok!

Dan Kim Jaejoong menjadi ribuan kali lebih sensitif..

..

..

..

**TBC~**

* * *

..

Semuaaaa…  
Zhera balik lagi sama NO KISS chaappp.. err. 6!..

Oh ya! Selamat berpuasa bagi yang beragama Islam.. #gue_juga_lagi_puasa #

Jadi bagaimana? Masih berkenan review?  
Gomawo ne..

**KEEP or DELL?  
cassiopeia970 . blogspot . com  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang High School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**Preview Chap :**

_Bahkan sekarang kedua tangan Jaejoong bergelanyutan manja di tangan Yunho._

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak minta seperti ini, Boo..?" Tanya Yunho frontal. Jaejoong segera menoleh dan hendak menangis lagi, "Hiks.. Yunnie marah sama Jongie? Hiks.. ~.."_

"_Aniii! Ok ok! Nanti kita makan es krim dan apa yang kau inginkan tadi! Lalu kita belanja! .."_

"_Hiks.. jinjja?"_

_.._

_Oh! Ok! _

_Dan Kim Jaejoong menjadi ribuan kali lebih sensitif.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

_.._

**-FLASHBACK-**

**-Changmin POV (On)-**

Entahlah, sudah beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika aku pulang dari latihan basket. _Umma_ ku kedatangan tamu. Sepertinya seorang _ajhuma_, atau juga seorang teman lama _Umma_. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Yang jelas, setelah _ajhuma_ itu datang. _Hyung_-ku dan Jae-_Hyung_ langsung diam dan duduk di meja makan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aisshh..

Aku yakin Hyung-ku itu sudah membuat masalah lagi.

Memang, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti membuat masalah. Dan sekarang apa? Bahkan aku bisa mendengar _umma_ berteriak-teriak dari arah ruang makan, dan juga elakan dari Yunho _Hyung_.

Aku yakin, _umma_ sudah melemparkan sesuatu pada kepala _pabo Hyung_-ku itu!

Berani taruhan?

Aku juga pernah dilempari sepatu oleh _umma_-ku dan mengakibatkan sebuah luka tak terlihat di daerah sekitar jidatku. Dan itu menjadi alasan mengapa aku selalu menyukai _pony style_ yang panjang.

"Haaaa~…"

_Aigoo.._

Tanpa sengaja, aku malah menghela nafas. Sejenak, aku bahkan lupa dengan komik yang sedari tadi ada di tanganku. _Detective Conan_. Seru juga menjadi seorang detektif. Nah! Apa kubilang! Aku bahkan sudah tidak waras lagi.

Ya, biarlah.

"_YAA! KAU INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN YUN!.."_

_Umma_ mulai berteriak kembali.

Dan sekarang apa? Seseorang menghampiriku?

Ah, sepertinya tukang pos. Ini aneh. Jarang sekali di keluarga kami ada yang menggunakan jasa tukang pos.

_Ajhushi_ itu menghampiriku yang sedang bersantai di teras rumah. Dia terlihat memberikan sedikit senyuman salam dan mengangkat sedikit barangnya.

'Besar sekali barangnya..' batinku. Entah itu terlalu besar. Seukuran setengah kardus TV. Apakah untuk _umma_? Ataukah untuk Yunho-_Hyung_? Yang pasti, bukan untukku.

"_Anneyong hasimnika_.." _ajhusi_ itu sedikit membungkukkan badan setelah sampai di teras rumah kami. Aku mengamatinya dari ujung topi sampai ujung sepatu. Hei! Dia memakai seragam kerja!

"_Anneyong_! Mencari siapa?" tanyaku basa-basi.

_Ajhusi_ itu meletakkan barangnya di lantai, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas _plus_ papan dadanya. Dia sedikit menggoreskan penanya di situ. Dan aku sempat melihatnya.

"Kim… Jejung?" bisikku setengah meracau.

Tetapi kulihat, _ajhusi_ itu mendengarnya dan mengagguk, "_Nde_, apakah ini kediaman tuan Kim?"

Aku bingung. Dapat kurasakan alisku berkerut perlahan, lalu kulipat saja kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kim? Hanya ada satu Kim disini. _Sunbae_-ku di sekolah. Kim Jaejoong.

Segera aku bertanya lagi, "Apa isinya?"

_Ajhusi_ itu kembali tersenyum. Netah kenapa senyumannya menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Lalu dia menggeleng, "_Mollayo_ tuan. Saya hanya bertugas mengantarkan ini. Apa anda Kim Jejung?"

'Orang Jepang~..' batinku.

"Ok! Aku memang bukan Kim Jaejoong, tetapi aku adiknya.."

Bahkan aku mulai berbohong. Ok! _Ajhusi_ itu menyodorkan kertas yang tadi dia tulis-tulis dan menyuruhku untuk bertanda tangan. Dan bodohnya, tanpa berat hati, aku segera saja meraih bolpoin yang dia bawa dan mencantumkan tanda tangan seorang Jung di sana.

_Ajhusi_ itu entah kenapa kembali tersenyum dan menunduk, meminta pamit. Aneh! Sangat aneh! Bukannya jelas-jelas ada lambang keluarga Jung, di depan gerbang, dan tercetak sangat besar. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa ide appa tentang lambang itu, terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi kenapa dia masih mengira kalau ini kediaman keluarga Kim?

"Kira-kira, apa isinya?"

Aku menimang-nimang kardus yang lumayan besar itu.

**SUINGG~**

"Eh?" ringan sekali. Bahkan sangat tidak singkron dengan ukurannya. Segera aku melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. Hahaha! Benar-benar ringan.

**SUINGG~**

**Pluk~**

"Eh?" astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Changmin? Itu bukana barangmu dan sekarang kau sudah menjatuhkannya.

Sebenarnya barang apa itu? Apa aku harus segera memberikannya kepada Jae-_Hyung_? Aku tidak mau dia marah, ketika mengetahui barangnya, aku buka di sini.

Segera kupungut kembali, barang kecil yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

Bentuknya memang kecil, warnanya bagus, _cream_ kecoklatan dan bentuknya.. errrr… memanjang?

Sontak, aku melempar benda yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku sadari, benda apa itu...

Itu!

**VIBRATOR!**

Dasar! Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa Je-_Hyung_ memesan sebuah vibrator? Aku tak habis pikir! Kembali pandanganku melayang pada kardus tadi dan segera menyambarnya untuk dibawa ke kamarku, mungkin saja, ada banarng aneh yang lain di dalam sana.

Beberapa _maid_, sempat melihatku. Namun aku segera memberinya tatapan mengerikan, berharap dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya untuk siapapun.

Sengaja, aku lewat belakang. Karena aku bisa langsung naik tangga luar, dan masuk ke kamarku lewat balkon. Bahaya jika aku tetap lewat pintu depan. Kemungkinan mendapat teguran sayang dari _umma_, sangat besar.

"Tu-tuan muda, anda belum makan siang.. segeralah makan tuan. Anda ingin makan apa? Biar saya siapkan.." _maid_ laki-laki itu menunduk hormat. Aku tersenyum, "Ah! _Ani_.. nanti saja. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar, ne?"

Aku meninggalkan _maid_ ber-_name tag_ 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu. Terus terang! Dia sangat manis. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sedikit menaruh perasaan padanya. Haa~ kau begitu manis Kyuhyun-niie..

Sampai di kamar, segera aku buka bungkusan yang ditujukan untuk Jae-_Hyung_ dengan brutal. Bahkan bungkus berwarna coklatnya sudah tidak berbentuk dan terlempar sampai di bawah _bed_.

Mataku semakin membelalak tidak percaya, "A-apa-apaan ini?" tanganku mengambil satu-persatu benda di dalam kardus.

Shit! Apa maksudnya ini?

Semuanya berisi vibrator! Hanya bentuk dan ukurannya yang berbeda!

Kau tahu?

Semua benda laknat ini bahkan ditujukan pada KIM JAEJOONG! Namja yang sekarang tengah didekati oleh _Hyung_-ku sendiri! Namja yang kuakui sangat cantik!

Aisshhh…

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukannya aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan. Namun tetap saja! Aku tidak bisa mudah percaya dengan otak cerdasku.

Kim Jaejoong, pertama kali aku berbincang dengannya ketika saat itu aku mendapatinya di kamar Yunho _Hyung_ dengan keadaan, yang aku yakin barusaja diperkosa oleh _Hyung_-ku sendiri.

Kedua, Jae-_Hyung_ terlihat amat manis ketika bersama dengan _umma_, denganku dan juga dengan Yunho-_Hyung_. Padahal di sekolah dia sangat dingin dan nyaris tidak punya teman, barang satupun.

Ketiga, Jae-_Hyung_ tiba-tiba mendapatkan kiriman belasan barang laknat ini yang berasal dari… eerr.. So-Man? Entahlah! Di kardusnya tertulis nama itu.

"Jadi, kemungkinan pertama, Yunho Hyung sengaja menyewa Jae-Hyung dari So-Man _ajhusi_ itu dan meminta kiriman _sex-toys_ atas nama Jae-_Hyung_ agar tidak ketahuan oleh _umma_. Dengan begitu, dia bisa lebih leluasa menikmati tubuh Jae-Hyung tanpa ada… yang curiga.. hmmm.."

Kuelus jidatku perlahan.

"Tapi tidak mungkin _Hyung_-ku berlaku seperti itu.."

"Eh? Bukankah _Hyung_-ku pernah dipukul oleh Jae-_Hyung_ dan mengeluh sakit, sehari sebelum Jae-_Hyung_ dibawa ke kamarnya Yunho-_Hyung_.."

"Ada kemungkinan _Hyung_-ku dendam dengan Jae-_Hyung_.. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan So-Man _ajhushi_ itu? Apakah itu atasan Jae-_Hyung_?"

Ahhh… aku dapat firasat buruk, "Aku harus menjauhkan Jae-_Hyung_ dari sisi Yunho-_Hyung_ secepatnya!" kukepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar yang tidah jelas. ANDWAEEE! Secepatnya harus dihentikan, Jung Changmin!

Eoh? Apa?

Begini-begini, aku juga masih sayang dengan _Hyung_-ku! Dan aku dapat firasat buruk tentang dirinya yang _pabo_ itu!

**TOK.. TOK.. TOK..**

"_Minnie-ahh.. ayo keluar, chagi.. Kyuhyun bilang, kau tidak mau makan siang! Gih turun! Umma tunggu di ruang keluarga.."_

Oh, _Umma_ sudah selesai dengan Yunho-_Hyung_ rupanya..

**-Changmin POV (End)-**

**-FLASHBACK_END-**

* * *

Jaejoong turun dari mobil dengan Yunho yang membukakan pintu dari luar. _Nde_? Maniskan? Kim muda itu terlihat begitu tersipu dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Silahkan, _chagi_.."

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Ya Yunnie ya! Tidak usah berlebihan.." dia berjalan mendahului Yunho.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!"

Jaejoong malah berlari, "_Ani_! Yunnie mesum! Nanti jongie diapa-apain!" namja cantik itu berkelit, menghindari sergapan tangan Yunho. Keduanya tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Eh? Kalian sadar? Ini masih di parkiran.

**BRUKK~**

"_Apppooo_…." Jaejoong tersungkur. Tali tasnya tidak sengaja tersangkut kaca spion sebuah mobil hitam metallic di sampingnya. Otomatis, Yunho segera menghampiri calon istrinya itu dengan wajah khawatir dan tangannya terulur menggapai punggung Jaejoong.

"_Boo? Gwancanayo? Are you okay, honey?"_

"_Appoo_.." Jaejoong mengelus lututnya. Yunho mendesah lega, karena tidak ada cacat secara fisik pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Nde.. kau itu harus berhati-hati.. lihat! Bajumu jadi kotor. Bagaimana kalau _umma_ menanyakan perihal ini? Bisa dicincang Yunnie-mu ini.." Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan menggendongnya di punggung.

Wajah Jaejoong merona merah, "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri.. arrgghh.." namja cantik itu meringis ketika Yunho menyenggol lututnya pelan.

"Tuh kan! Diam dan nikmati saja.." Yunho tersenyum dan sedikit menghentakkan gendongannya, membuat Jaejoong tersentak ke atas, semakin nyaman berada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"_Ne.. gomawo_ Yunnie.." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar Yunho. Lalu mendesah pelan. Ide jahil muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Dikecupnya pelan leher jenjang Yunho dan namja cantik itu segera terkekeh pelan, menanggapi Yunho yang begitu terkejut, "Yaa.. jangan lakukan hal itu! Geli.."

Keduanya kembaliterkekeh dan Yunho muali berjalan pelan.

**PLUK~**

"Eh?" Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, mendengar sebuah benda jatuh. Apa itu?

Yunho ikut membalik badannya dan segera membelalakkan mata. Bagaimana tidak? Spion mobil metallic hitam yang sempat Jaejoong tubruk tadi, tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke lantai dengan keadaan patah. **Patah**! Bukan lepas.

Jaejoong menelan ludah paksa. Tidak terlihat apakah ada orang atau tidak di dalam mobil. Namun tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

Yunho segera mendudukkan Jaejoong di salah satu kap mobil terdekat. Jaejoong menurut.

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu mobil metallic hitam itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di wajah tampannya. Jaejoong menelan ludah dan Yunho memicingkan matanya, seolah berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Yunn.." lirih Jaejoong ketakutan sambil memegang ujung seragam Yunho yang memang sengaja tidak dimasukkan.

Yunho tidak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, namun tangan kanannya, dengan erat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang menarik-narik ujung bajunya, _"Gwancanayo,, chagi.." _desis Yunho.

Namja yang barusaja keluar dari mobil itu tampak menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan menatap ke arah YunhJae dengan tatapan.. err.. iritasi?

Entahlah..

Yang pasti setelah itu, dia segera berjalan ke arah dua namja itu dan memicingkan mata ke arah Yunho. Dengan segera, dia tarik kerah kemeja seragam Yunho, membuat namja itu sedikit terangkat, karena Jung muda ini memang sedikit lebih pendek dari namja aneh tadi.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau rusak spion-ku, bodoh? Kau tahu? Harganya sangat mahal!" Yunho mendecih dan menepis tangan yang mencengkeram kerahnya tadi.

Dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah kartu rekening dari saku seragamnya dan mengacungkannya sampai di depan mata namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Bodoh! Kau kira aku tidak kuat bayar, ha? Bahkan mobilku ratusan kali lebih mahal daripada mobil bututmu itu? Keluaran 2010 eohh? Butut sekali!" Yunho menempelkan kartu rekeningnya ke dada namja di depannya dan segera berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang masih berkedip tidak percaya.

Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu sebegitu detailnya dengan sebuah mobi. Jangan tanya! Dia sudah puluhan kali mengganti-ganti mobil. Dengan alasan simpel. Bosan!

Jaejoong menahan nafas.

Bagaimana bisa semudah itu memberikan rekening kepada orang lain?

Memanng dia juga punya banyak tabungan. Tapi, dia tetap saja tidak mau memberikannya dengan mudah! Bukannya lebih baik untuk belanja! Aisshh.. dasar _shopa holic_!

"Yaa.. _Boo? Gwancanayo_?" Yunho mengelus rambut pirang Jaejoong pelan.

Si namja aneh tadi masih memandangi kartu rekening Yunho, sampai matanya tertuju pada sudut kanan bawah rekening tersebut.

Ada tanda keemasan milik keluarga Jung di sana. Dan dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui perihal keluarga Jung. Dengan segera, dia membalik tubuh Yunho dan mencengkeram kedua lengan bisep Yunho dengan keras.

Tatapannya menusuk pada mata musang Yunho, "Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau adalah seorang Jung.."

Yunho mendecih, "Aku tidak akan bilang! Karena kau sudah tahu, bodoh! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Yunho meronta. Namun namja aneh itu masih mencengkeramnya.

Seketika, tatapan namja aneh itu melembut,seiring dengan senyuman yang langsung mengembang dari bibirnya. Dengan segera dia memeluk tubuh tegap Yunho dengan posesif dan sangat mendominasi.

Membuat Yunho sesak di dalam pelukan namja aneh tadi.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya semakin tidak percaya. Mulutnya bahkan melongo hebat.

"Kau lupa denganku, _Chagi_? Aku Siwon! Choi iwon! Kekasihmu!" namja bernama Siwon tadi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Membuat si Jung geram. Apalagi penuturan Siwon yang seperti orang gila barusan.

**BUAAGGHH!**

Telak! Yunho mendorong Siwon dengan keras, membuat namja Choi itu terhuyung ke belakang. Namun seringai masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yaa! Siapa kau! Berani sekali memelukku di depan pacarku? Ha!"

Siwon seolah memasang wajah memelas, "Pacar?"dia tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. _aigoo_~.. kekasihku berselingkuh dibelakangku rupanya? Yunnie _chagi_~" nada bicara Siwon semakin terdengar menggoda Yunho.

Jangan ditana bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong. namja cantik itu sangat _shock_. Apakah Yunho menjadi seorang… uke?

Ok! Tanda tanya besar bergelanyutan di atas kepalanya.

Siwon kembali berjalan ke arah Yunho dan mendekati namja Jung itu. Mungkin mencoba memeluknya lagi.

Yunho mundur dan segera memeluk Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kap mobil, dengan posesif. Siwon mendecih, "Aiishh! Siapa _yeoja_ itu?" katanya menghina.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, "Bodoh! Jangan dekat-dekat! Dan untuk informasimu! Dia iu _namja_! Dan dia memang pacarku, ahh.. bukan! Dia calon istriku! Jadi menjauhlah.." kaki Yunho melayang, menendang tulang kering Siwon.

Siwon kembali mundur, "Astaga, Yunnie _chagi_.. kau masih tetap saja agresif ya.. Aku tidak sabar menantikan aku dan dirimu ada di tempat tidur yang sama dan mendengar desahan erotismu~.." Siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukan belasan ronde.." lanjutnya menyeringai.

..

..

..

**TBC~**

* * *

**PS :  
**

_**"..terkadang, aku berfikir bahwa Yunho itu manis dan imut.."**_

* * *

**..**

Uwaaaaaaaaa! Bagaimana-bagaimana?  
gak nyangka, tepat hari ini, umur Zhera di FFn, udah tepat 1 tahun..  
Hahahaha..

Tenang aja! Karena Zhera juga lagi puasa, jadi kalo Zhera update di bulan puasa, yang ada cuman lime aja. Gak bakal sampai lemon. jadi aman-aman saja kalau mau baca fic ini~ #angle . smile#

Nde.. makasih yang udah mau review.. semakin banyak kalian mereview, semakin cepet dan semangat pula, Zhera mau nulis~ #digetok#

Ok

**REVIEWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
QiraQi Cassiopeia (FB)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang High School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!  
(PLUSS BALASAN REPIUUU! ^^)**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**Preview Chap :**

_Siwon kembali mundur, "Astaga, Yunnie chagi.. kau masih tetap saja agresif ya.. Aku tidak sabar menantikan aku dan dirimu ada di tempat tidur yang sama dan mendengar eranganmu.." Siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya._

"_Mungkin kita bisa melakukan belasan ronde.." lanjutnya menyeringai._

..

..

Yunho membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa-apaan namja gila didepannya ini? Ingin bermain-main dengan Jung Yunho? Sekilas Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang masih menatap Siwon dengan tatapan takut sambil memegangi baju bagian belakang Yunho. Ingat? Mereka masih berpelukan.

"_Uljima_.." bisiknya pelan lalu melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan berjalan ke arah Siwon.

Dengan sedikit memicingkan mata, perlahan Yunho bisa mengerti siapa Siwon sebenarnya. Ingatannya tidak seburuk itu.

Kalau boleh dibilang. Mereka dulu memang teman dekat. Teman bermain bola, sampai kalau tidak salah, Yunho ingat, dimana hari itu Siwon mendadak difonis kanker dan harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan kanker di Inggris dan meninggalkan Korea.

Mendadak Yunho langsung _nostalgia_. Merasa bertemu dengan kawan lama. Ingin rasanya dia menanyakan kabar Siwon. Namun tubuhnya _kram_ seketika, mengingat perlakuan Siwon padanya dan juga Jaejoong, beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apa dokter di sana terlalu keras membenturkan kepala Siwon pada ranjang operasi, sehingga kepala temannya itu mendadak eror dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Chagy'_?

Bulu kuduk Yunho meremang. Dengan gerakan tanpa sadar, dia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Yaa.. Kenapa diam saja, Yunnie-ahh?" Siwon kembali melempar senyum maut.

Namun na-as, Yunho harus menghindari senyum itu dengan decihan kesal.

"_Wae_? Apa dokter salah memberimu obat, Choi Siwon, se-"

"Aigoooo…. Aku senang sekali kau mau memanggil namaku lagi, _Chagy_.." Siwon mendadak menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, sambil memandang Yunho. _Sparkling_ bertebaran ria di sekitar namja itu.

Yunho geram juga. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya duduk tadi. Memandang iritasi pada seorang Choi Siwon yang seakan ingin menelan Yunho hidup-hidup.

"Yaa! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Siwon mengangguk antusias, "Apapun untukmu.." gombalnya yang membuat Yunho langsung menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras.

**BUGHH!**

"Ughhh.." Siwon reflek memegangi tulang keringnya yang serasa retak, akibat ulah Yunho yang tiba-tiba.

Namun, dasar salah obat. Dia tetap saja memasang seringai mesum sambil berkata pelan, "Apa perlu kita melanjutkannya berdua saja…" dia menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu memandang sensual ke arah tubuh atletis Yunho.

"..di kamar hotel, eum?" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong kembali merinding heboh. Namja itu melompat turun dari _kap_ mobil dan berlari memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Dia menarik nafas sebentar.

Lalu berteriak..

"YAAA! SIAPA KAU CHOI SIWONN! JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUH YUNNIE-KU!"

Yunho yang merasa ada yang berteriak di belakangnya, berbalik _slow motion_ dan mendapati Jaejoong memeluknya dari belakang. Mendadak sebuah kekuatan langsung masuk ke dalam jiwanya, untuk segera menyingkir dari Choi Siwon. Dan berdua saja dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"_Gwancana, nae sarang_.. aku juga tidak sudi dekat-dekat dengannya.." Yunho menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong yang melingkar erat di pinggannya, lalu menarik tangan tersebut agar Jaejoong berada di depannya.

"Yaa!" Siwon terlihat protes, tidak suka apabila yunho berlaku manis pada Jaejoong. Cemburu, eoh?

Namun Yunho menyeringai, "Kembali padaku kalau pikiranmu sudah benar, Choi Siwon.." desisnya lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi dari sana.

Siwon terpaku. Tulang keringnya memang masih sakit. Namun dia berani taruhan kalau hatinya bisa lebih sakit lagi kalau tidak segera mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho.

Memang, semenjak pindah ke Inggris, Siwon tidak punya teman, dan hanya bisa memandangi foto Yunho yang saat itu masih berusia 4 tahun.

Begitu manis. Innocent. Polos…

Setiap hari dia terus memandangi foto itu sampai belasan tahun. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, usia 4 tahun.

Sekarang, saat dia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, usia 18 tahun, libidonya mendadak naik. Mengingat tubuh aletis Yunho dan bibir berbentuk hatinya yang semakin _sexy_ setiap tahun.

Siwon tahu ini gila..

Tapi tekadnya berkata, bahwa ia harus menyingkirkan Kim Jaejoong dari Jung Yunho..

..

..

.. bagaimanapun caranya..

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie-yaa.. apa tidak apa-apa? Kau daritadi melamun?" Jaejoong menghentikan acara menyedot jus jeruknya dan memandang ke arah Yunho, khawatir.

Sontak Yunho langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mennggeleng pelan. Ya, sebenarnya dia memang melamun.

Namja Jung itu menunduk, "_Mian_.. aku melamun.." akunya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Apa ada hubungannya dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon tadi?"

Kembali, bulu roma Yunho meremang. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Dia sedang melamunkan Siwon.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan di dalam otak Yunho yang ditujukan untuk Siwon. Termasuk, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Yunho? Dan mengapa bisa jatuh cinta pada Yunho?

Bagaimana juga, Yunho tidak pernah merasa, menerima pernyataan cinta dari Siwon. Aissh.. semua hal ini membuatnya bingung. Sampai-sampai dia lupa bahwa ada Kim Jaejoong yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, karena sedari tadi tidak dianggap oleh Yunho.

"Eh?" seketika Yunho menjadi kikuk. Namja Jung itu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "_Mian_.." lirihnya lagi.

Bibir Jaejoong semakin maju ke depan, "Yunnie menyebalkan!" teriaknya nyaring. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka. Tidak luput juga seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja yang dibelakangi oleh Jaejoong.

Namja berperawakan tinggi itu menoleh ke arah meja YunJae dan memasang senyuman aneh.

"Yaa.. aku akui aku sedang melamunkan Choi Siwon itu.. Tapi demi tuhan, aku lebih memilih melamun jorok tentang dirimu, daripada melamunkan Siwon itu.." Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong.

Namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Jaejoong, "Yaa.. Kenapa diotakmu hanya ada _sex_ saja sih?"

Tidak habis fikir. Yunho memang sulit dipisahkan dengan _sex_. Namja Jung itu terkekeh pelan.

Sementara itu, namja yang duduk dibelakangi oleh Jaejoong, segera memegang gelas _wine_-nya untuk diminum sedikit. Kemudian dia bangkit dan berbalik menghadap Yunho.

**SREKK..**

Mata musang Yunho terpaksa membulat kembali. Disana, dibelakang kursi Jaejoong, Siwon sedang mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya diatas kepala Jaejoong dan dengan senyum simpul, mengguyurkan minuman beralkohol itu, tepat di atas kepala Jaejoong.

**BRUUSHH..**

"Arrhghh!" Jaejoong merasakan dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan segera berbalik. Ditatapnya Siwon yang tersenyum _innocent_ sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan yan bebas sambil berguman kecil, "Oppss.. tidak sengaja.." gumannya lalu berjalan ke arah Yunho.

Yunho segera berdiri dan mengambil jalan berbeda dengan Siwon. Namja Jung itu melepas jaket tipisnya, lalu memakaikannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai menangis sekarang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lemah, apabila menjadi korban yang disudutkan seperti ini, "Hikss.. Yum-Yunnie-yaa.."

Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong, berusaha menghiraukan tatapan 'wahh..' dari beberapa orang pengujung café yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan _live_ tersebut.

Siwon masih tersenyum _innocent_, "Bagus kan, _Chagy_?"

Yunho menggeram keras. Dengan sekuat tenaga, bogem mentah dia layangkan pada pipi Siwon. Namun namja bermarga Choi itu hanya bergeming sedikit, merasa sama sekali tidak kesakitan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang merasa bahwa tangannya barusaja memukul benda sekeras batu.

Siwon tampak mengelus pipi berlesungnya , sedikit keras, lalu kembali menatap Yunho, "Maaf ya.. kali ini aku benar-benar serius. Dan sekali lagi maaf kalau aku menggunaka _ninpo_-ku kali ini.."

Entah keberapa kalinya bulu kuduk Yunho mendadak menjadi sangat sensitive dan meremang dengan cepatnya, sejak dia bertemu dengan Siwon. Namja Jung itu menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat dan membawa namja cantik itu pergi dengan sebelumnya sempat meludah ke arah baju kaos si namja Choi itu. Siwon mendecih dan memutar matanya meremehkan, "Dasar.. " desisinya mengambil _tissue_ dan mengelap bajunya yang diludahi Yunho.

Sementara itu, Yunho masih menarik tangan Jaejoong kembali menuju parkiran. Melupakan tujuan utamanya kesini, berbelanja. _Mood_-nya sudah benar-benar terjatuh sampai level terbawahnya karena namja Choi itu.

"Yu-Yunnie-ahh.." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan suara lirih. Takut-taku membuat Yunho tiba-tiba saja meledak dan memukul dirinya saat itu juga.

Yunho berdehem kecil, "Hm?"

Jaejoong semakin menunduk. Bermaksud untuk memberi tahu Yunho, bahwa dirinya tidak suka diseret sekasar itu. Namun sepertinya Yunho masih tidak bergeming dan membuka pintu mobilnya kasar dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

"Masuk.." perintahnya dingin.

Jaejoong mengagguk pelan, lalu masuk ke dalam jok depan, samping kemudi dan hanya diam. Ingin sekali dia bertanya pada Yunho, kenapa namja Jung itu begitu terlihat marah.

Namun sepertinya percuma. Seperti apapun saat ini Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Balasannya akan tetap sama, hanya tatapan dingin. Sampai keduanya keluar dari parkiran _mall_ dengan baju Jaejoong yang masih basah kuyup akibat diguyur _wine_ oleh Siwon, beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yun.." lirihnya.

Bukannya seharusnya Jaejoong yang marah karena dia yang menjadi korban. Namun kenapa sepertinya Yunho yang malah meledak-ledak, disini? Namja cantik itu mengusap pipinya pelan lalu menamparnya kecil, "Isshh.. _pabo_-yaa.."

**CKIITTTTT…**

Tepat setelah detik Jaejoong menampar pipinya, Yunho segera meminggirkan mobilnya. Membiarkan Jaejoong yang kebingungan dengan aksi Yunho.

"Yunn.." lirihnya kembali.

Gosh.. akhirnya Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Tapi apa itu? Mata musang itu seolah ingin menangis. Jaejoong terkesiap, Yunho meraih tubuh rampingnya dan memeluknya sebentar lalu segera melepaskannya, "_Mian_.." guman Yunho.

_Insting.._

Segera Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan mendaratkan kepala Yunho pada dadanya. Walapun tidak sebidang dada Yunho, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit memberi ketenangan pada mangsa-nya ini.

Eh?

Apakah Jaejoong masih menganggap Yunho sebagai mangsanya?

Entah, akhir-akhir ini, Jaejoong sering lupa pada posisi dan juga misinya. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini. Dia juga melupakan bahwa fakta sebenarnya adalah dia hanya ingin mendapatkan harta Yunho. Tidak lebih.

Namun..

Akhir-akhir ini begitu aneh..

Dia merasa nyaman berapa di depelukan Yunho. Dan dia merasa sangat tenang apabila Yunho menyentuhnya, entah sentuhan ringan atau sentuhan….err.. _sex_, Jaejoong tersenyum simpul.

Ya, dia suka saat Yunho melakukan sex terhadap dirinya.

"Yun.. katanya kita akan… makan es krim?" lirih Jaejoong. Sekarang posisi mereka memang masih berada di dalam mobil, namun berbeda tempat. Ganti Jaejoong yang bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho, namja cantik itu naik ke pangkuan Yunho. Entah bagaimana caranya dua tubuh namja itu muat pada jok kemudi yang sempit. Mungkin karena kerampingan tubuh Jaejoong yang mendekati super duper ramping, makanya hal itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Eh?" tubuh Yunho sedikit tersetak.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak _mood_, bisa lain kali saja kok.." namja cantik itu tersenyum manis.

Segera Yunho memindahkan jaejoong ke jok samping dan balas tersenyum, "_Miannee ne, nae chagy_.. tadi aku sangat keterlaluan. Entah kenapa emosiku tiba-tiba meluap saat melihat namja Choi itu menumpahkan minumannya ke tubuhmu.. errrr… apa kau tidak merasa lengket?" dia menarik sedikit jaketnya yang setengah basah karena terus menempel pada seragam Jaejoong yang juga basah.

"Ah, benar juga.. aku mau mandi, Yunnie-yaa.." dia suka, ketika mulai bermanja dengan Yunho.

Yunho kembali tersenyum, "Nde? Kita pulang dulu lalu keluar untuk beli es krim. Ne? Jongie mau es krim apa? Nanti Yunnie belikan yang buanyak.."

Entah kenapa, sebuah desiran halus kembali menyapa dada Jaejoong saat diperlaukan super manis oleh Yunho, seperti saat ini. Perasaan takutnya pada Yunho, seakan meluap hilang dan habis terhempas udara segar sore itu.

Saking segarnya, Kim Jaejoong menjadi melupakan tentang..

..

..

.. So-Man ajushi yang menjadi atasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan, Jaejoong hanya bermain dengan ponselnya, sementara Yunho terus saja fokus pada jalan. Sampai keduanya berada di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Jung dan Jaejoong membenarkan letak duduknya.

"Eh? Kenapa kesini?"

"Wae? Tentu saja karena ini rumahku, sayang.."

"Kukira kau akan mengantarku pulang.." Jaejoong mendesah, "Aku rindu _umma_.."

"_Umma-ku atau.._?"

"_Umma_ Kim.."

Mendadak Yunho hendak memutar balik mobilnya, "Eh? _Mian_.. kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Sudahlah.. nanggug sekali, Yunnie-yaa. Kan sudah sampai, masuk saja dulu.. aku pulang nanti malam saja.."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu.. Kajja, aku antarkan kau pulang.."

"Anii.." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Pulang.." Yunho berisi keras.

"Anii! Aku mau disini!"

Lho? Ini siapa yang ingin pulang sih sebenarnya?

"Yunnie mengusir Jongie? Yunnie benci Jongie? Yunnie.." Jaejoong mendadak melankolis dan memasang tampang se-imut mungkin. membuat Yunho semakin tidak sabar membawa Jaejoong untuk mandi bersama dan melakukan hal bersama lainnya di kamar mandi.

"Ahh.. ok.. ayo kita masuk.."

Yunho hendak keluar dari mobil, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku saat menyadari ada 3 mobil di halamannya. Kenapa? Dia mengenal 2 mobil yang lainnya. Itu mobil Changmin dan juga mobil _umma_-nya. Namun satu mobil itu bukankah mobil yang tadi sempat dirusak oleh Jaejoong di parkiran _mall_.

Mobil milik..

"Yunnie-yaa.. aigoo.. lama sekali pulangnya? Aku tadi saja langsung pulang.."

"Choi Siwon!" bentak Yunho.

Astaga.. kenapa Siwon datang ke rumahnya? Bukankah akan menyebalkan tinggal dengan orang yang terus menatap dirimu seperti hendak menelanjangi.

Siwon menggunakan baju santai dengan lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut. Dikedua tangannya membawa barang belanjaan.

Yunho memicingkan matanya. Ada sikat gigi, handuk dan sabun serta barang pribadi lainnya. Astaga, apa Siwon berniat untuk..

"Aku tadi membeli ini di _mall_.. kukira aku akan tinggal disini dulu. Haa.. untung saja _umma_ Jung tetap sama seperti dulu. Tetap saja baik padaku.." Namja Choi itu mengangkat sedikit barang belanjaannya.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Yunho pada Siwon.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah paham situasi. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya lagi dari Siwon, jadi namja cantik itu hanya berdiam di dalam mobil, menunggu Yunnie-nya menyelesaikan masalah itu berdua dengan Siwon.

"Oh ya, aku tadi juga sudah meletakkan barangku di dalam kamarmu. Kau tau kan? Aku sangat suka tidur denganmu.." dia kembali menatap tubuh Yunho dengan tatapan menelanjangi. Dan demi Tuhan! Yunho ingin sekali memukul wajah itu kalau saja dia tidak ingat Siwon bisa Ninpo.

"Apalagi kau semakin _sexy_ saja.."

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Yunho ada batasnya juga. Dia tidak mau sampai meluap-luap seperti tadi. Segera dia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintunya. Lalu memutar balik arah mobil, kembali menghadap jalanan.

"Yun? _Gwancana_?" jaejoong khawatir juga dengan keadaan Yunho pasalnya namja itu jadi sering marah-marah apabila bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Ganti rencana! Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu. Sampai setan itu pergi dari rumahku.." Yunho menginjak pedal gas.

Jaejoong mendesah pasrah. Nanti saja dia bicara dengan Yunho. Sepertinya sekarang yang dia bisa hanya memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Karena Yunho seperti orang kesetanan yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat kencang.

Yunho masih tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon bisa seenaknya seperti itu.

Siwon tidur di kamarnya?

Lalu dimana Jaejoong akan tidur?

Hei!

Walaupun itu kamar terakhir di dunia, Yunho tidak akan sudi tidur dengan Siwon.

Apa kata orang nanti?

WonYunJae?

..

..

..

**TBC~**

* * *

..

Aiishhh… Zhera tahu kalau updatenya sangat lama. Akhir-akhir ini banyak ide yang bermunculan, yang mengakibatkan konsentrasiku buyar.

Ah, ok..

Tentang ff ini..

Aku sengaja buat Jae menjadi bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Yunho. Lalu Yunho menjadi emosian sama Siwon, karena dia benci diperlakukan seperti uke. Karena semua orang tau kalau dia _ultimate_ seme. Terus Siwon itu tingkahnya nyebelin dan juga selalu senyum _innocent_, padahal dalemnya mesum naujubilaah!

_Well,_

_Makasih untuk semua yang udah review, makasih untuk semua sider dan juga teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic ini. Zhera merasa sangat dihargai.  
akan zhera bales reviewnya sekarang, #Senyum angle#_

* * *

_.._

_**BALASAN REPIU!**_

**putriboO :  
**Haa~ Mian lama update. Eh? Won2 siapa ya? Digeplak# ok, semoga jawabannya bisa didapatkan disini. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Key-kouru :  
**Hahaha.. bukan bales dendam, dan udah tau kan kenapa Siwon ngejar Yun? Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Jungyi :  
**Bener! Yunnpa memang manis, #digeplak# Eh? Aku juga merasa umma cemburu deh? #pose mikir# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Izanami Kayo :  
**Wuaaaa… Iya, Yun jadi uke. Akhirnya aku menyadari betapa manisnya appa saat jadi uke. Bayangin aja pas awal debut. Ituh gigi gisulnya bikin melting kan? Kedip2# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**WookppWife :**  
Heehh.. banyak banget yang g pingin Siwon muncul di FF ini ya? #nunjuk2# Eh? Enggak lah, aku g bakalan tega YunJae pisah. Paling cuman konflik aja. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Shifa fauziah :  
**Ne.. Makasih yaaaa! #hugs. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Jung hanna cassie :  
**Haaa? Apa-apan gue! Kenapa gue bikin yunppa jadi uke? Dia juga appa aku, chinguu! Udah, aku juga segitu aja, Hahaha… Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Namikaze :  
**Uwooo.. gue suka gaya lhooo! #halah# Eh? Apa Won2 pacarnya Yun? Enggaklah Chingu.. demi jidat lebarnya Chun2, aku g rela kalo mereka pacaran. Siwon kan kaya ajushi.. (u,u)v pisss.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Aii :**  
Hahaha.. aku suka Changmin yang evil-evil licik.. #ketawa nista# Ha~ memang belum ada adegan yang super duper lovely dovey hunny bunnie sweety,.. #halah# tapi akan tetap ada kok! Aku kan YJS! Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Yukina Itou Sephieinna Kitami :  
**Asataga.. banyak yang berpikira kaya kamu ya? Aku sebenernya juga g rela. Melihat sebegitu sexynya Yunnpa, membuatku berfikir, skali-kali meng ukekan dia.. #ketawa nista# well, Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**shiRan-Chan :  
**Huhuhu… sebenernya aku juga gak rela mereka dipisahin, tapi karena otak saya yang salah. Jadinya gini.. u,u.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Princess Yunjae :  
**Hahahaha.. kita sehati dongg! #hugs# well, kan g lucu, kalo ajhusi macam siwon jadi uke. Masih manisan yunppa kali, chingu.. ^^ aku juga mau mangapp! Changkyu? Emm.. okk.. akan aku pikirkan untuk apa Kyu ada di fic ini! #semangat# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Fifian160 :  
**Mianheee.. apa boleh buat? Timpuk saya #BUAAAGGHHH# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Momo-chan :  
**Hahahaha.. lebay lu, saeng-ahh! Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Leeteuksemox :**  
hahaha… kayaknya aku bikin kamu setress ya? Ok.. #ngilang# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review? #balik lagi#

**Kucing liar :  
**Huwaaa… Kucinggg! #digetok# aku suka kucing.. u,u g nyambung. Eh? Tentu aja umma harus ada saingannya. G seru kalo yunyun langsung jatuh cintrong sama umma.. yak an? #kedip-kedip# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Evil Thieves :  
**Aku juga suka kaya gini.. (^^)v Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**XXJia1993 :  
**IYAAAAA… YUN JADI UKEEE! #dalam mimpiku# hehehe… #semangat# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**OrangeCassie :  
**Jangan... min hanya belum menemukan tujuan hidupnya.. #sok alim# well, Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review? ^^

**Rara :  
**aku bakalan bilang. SIWON MENGAKUI YUN ADALAH U.K.E diaaaa… huu~~~ #ditimpuk sepatu# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Sakura No Shiori :  
**Halah.. lu mah sering ngilang. Ok, ntar aku mention di FB!

**Stephannie Carolina :  
**Jangan putus asa ya chinguuu! Tetap unggu Yunjae moment ya? Kalo kurang kraza.. coba aja baca HUG ato LOVELY, My Lovely!.. disana full Yunjae,, #promosi# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**KyuKyu :  
**Aku juga geli, Kyu~ well, Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Jessica shen :  
**Teruskan penasaraan.. sempoaaaa~ #gaya demian# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Guest :  
**Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Sha :**  
Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Cherry :  
**Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Sicca Nicky :  
**Hahaha.. iya. Umma akan aku bikin gampang cemburuan.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Lipminnie :  
**Hahaha.. semoga pertanyaan kamu udah kebales dengan diterbitkannya fic ini, #halah#

**Sytadic :  
**Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Min neul rin :  
**Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Chidorasen :**  
Iyaaa! Disana aku bener-bener pingin nge rape Yunppa.. uhhh… kiyuuuttt beuttthhhh… Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**cholee ayraled'fu :  
**Haha.. aku juga sebenarnya aneh. Tapi mumpung otak pinginnya kay gitu, makanya jadi kaya gini. Umma? Tau deh? Entar aku buka kartu lagi.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Cloud3024 :  
**Hahaha.. kan udah waktunya JJ kerja. Jadinya ya dikirimin deh.. u,u.. disini siwon jadi nyamuk.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Cho devi :**  
Iyaa. Aku juga ngerasa cengo ngebayangin ekspresinya umma. Hahaha Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Dededeem :  
**Iya. Kamarnya berubah kaya habis kena tsunami ntar.. #ngakak# Well, Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Desroschan :  
**Jangan dibayangin chingu.. baca aja chap ini.. hahai.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Lee yuno :  
**WAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU PUNYA PENGGEMAR? #gelundungan# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Chan Nuriza :  
**Aku g mau buka kartu Chingu.. haha.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Aoi Ko mamoru :  
**Hahaha.. pasti maco banget. Aku jadi kepikiran yun NC-an sama wonwon.. #ditendang# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**A-chan :  
**Hahahaha.. mianne saeng-ahh.. tunggu aja alur ceritanya.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Kang Ji Ae :  
**Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Kaiazz :  
**Haha.. kamu heboh banget? Ok.. mereka memang ada hubungan. Udah tau kana pa hubungan mereka di Chap ini.. hahaha.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Kyu501lover :  
**Repiunya panjang bener yak? Aku bingung mau jawabnya. Pokoknya bisa kamu temuin jawabannya di chap ini. Ok? Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Irengiovanny :  
**Ok ok! Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Guest :  
**Hahaha.. ok ok.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Nara-chan :  
**Eh? Panggil Zizi aja. Lebih enak kan? #senyum gaje# semuanya anda temukan apabila mengikuti alur fic ini.. hohoho.. Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**Adette :  
**Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

**KimShippo :  
**Ok ok.. Eh? Aku g mau buka kartu dulu.. #mianhee# Makasih udah berkenan Review.. Zhera sangat menghargai itu. masih berkenan Review?

* * *

..

_At last :_

**REVIEWWW PLEASEEEE..  
Akan Zhera KEEP ini Fic sampek Complete!  
(FB) QiraQi Cassioepia  
Mind to add me?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jung Yunho yang culun, barusaja masuk di Dong Bang High School,  
harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang egois dan berlaku sesukanya,  
sampai hari kedua Yunho disana, sudah dua lebam ada dimukanya akibat ulah Jaejoong.**_

_**Jadi?**_

_**Apakah uri Yunho yang dikabarkan pantang berciuman bibir, akan mengeluarkan sosok aslinya saat ini?**_

**..**

**..**

**A screenplay Fic,  
KishiZhera present :**

**NO KISS**

**..**

**Disclaimer : Jung Yunho memiliki hak penuh atas istrinya, Jung Jaejoong!  
Main Chara : YUNJAE**

**Warning : My first NC, so jangan kecewa ya.. Zhera akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya! KHAMSAHAMNIDAA!**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!  
(****KEMBALI DARI KETERPURUKAN HIATUS****)**

**..**

* * *

**Preview :**

_Jaejoong mendesah pasrah. Nanti saja dia bicara dengan Yunho. Sepertinya sekarang yang dia bisa hanya memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Karena Yunho seperti orang kesetanan yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat kencang._

_Yunho masih tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon bisa seenaknya seperti itu.__ Memang siapa namja Choi itu?!_

_Siwon__ berencana__ tidur di kamarnya?_

_Lalu dimana__ dia dan__ Jaejoong akan tidur?_

_Hei!_

_Walaupun itu kamar terakhir di dunia, Yunho tidak akan sudi tidur dengan Siwon. _

_Apa kata orang nanti?_

_WonYunJae?_

* * *

_.._

_.._

CKLEK..

"Annyong.. _Umma_! HALOOO~~ "

Jaejoong melenggang masuk dengan Yunho yang mengekor di belakangnya. Namja tampan itu tampak sangat kusut dengan muka yang sengaja ditekuk-tekuk. Sedangkan si Kim muda sendiri, sudah berlari ke dapur untuk mencari _umma_-nya.

Sejenak, Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga di rumah Jaejoong. sekedar melepas penat, setelah seharian penuh harus bertemu dan bersitegang dengan orang gila dari masa lalunya.

Ahh..

Choi Siwon..

Mengingat namanya saja, membuat Yunho ingin meludah saat itu juga, kalau saja Jaejoong tidak segera menghampiri namja Jung itu.

"Yunnie-yaa.."

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menekan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa, membuatnya menjadi setengah terlentang, "Hmm?" responnya singkat.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dengan cepat, dia menjatuhkan diri, menghambur di pangkuan Yunho dan duduk diantara kedua kaki Yunho yang memang mengakang terbuka. Namja cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho yang sangat nyaman. Sedangkan tangan kiri namja tampan itu sudah melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menggelitiknya pelan.

"Y-yaa!.. Hihihi.." Jaejoong menggeliat lucu.

Sedangkan Yunho sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya Jaejoong menjadi _moodboaster_ bagi dirinya.

Si Kim muda bergerak lagi, kali ini berbalik menghadap Yunho. Tangannya yang bebas, mengusap-usap dada Yunho yang masih berseragam. Sedangkan dia sendiri memakai hem seragamnya dengan celana boxer pendek.

"Engghh.. Nakal, eoh?" Yunho menyeringai, namja itu membuka mata sipitnya dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil, "Aniya.. Joongie tidak nakal, Joongie sayang Yunnie~" lirihnya manja, masih mengelus-elus dada bidang Yunho dan memainkan kancing-kancing seragamnya.

Yunho tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mencubit pinggangnya, "Nado, Baby.."

Jaejoong terkikik geli. Seharian, Yunho-nya ini selalu marah-marah karena ada saja seseorang yang dengan setia mengganggu acara mereka. Mulai dari belanja sampai makan siang. Bahkan sampai di rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong tahu, kalau Yunho sangat lelah, baik lahir maupun batin. Jadi, sebisa mungkin dia harus membuat Yunho-nya tersenyum, atau paling tidak…. Errrr.. terpuaskan?

"_Umma_ belum pulang. Mungkin tengah malam.." bibir _cherry_-nya mulai berkeluh kesah. Terdengar sedikit rasa sedih di dalam kalimat namja cantik itu.

Yunho mengelus rambut pirang Jaejoong, lembut, "Jangan sedih, ne? Kan ada Yunnie.." hiburnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu kembali mengangguk. Dia bergerak-gerak di dalam dekapan dan juga dada Yunho, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Namun, dengan gerakan yang nyata, Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan memindahkan tubuh rampingnya di sofa sebelah, sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Kau bau.. mandi dulu sana.."

Sebuah _pout_-an super manis diciptakan Jaejoong saat itu, "Aniya.. mau mandi kalau sama Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong menarik-narik hem putih Yunho sambil memasang tampang malaikat. Namja Jung itu tersenyum, "_Anii_.. kita mandi sendiri saja. Kalau berdua, Yunnie tidak menjamin kita akan selesai sebelum makan malam nanti. Kau mandi di kamarmu dan aku mandi di lantai bawah.." dia menyentil hidung Jaejoong.

"Appoo.. ya! Yunnie-yaa!" dia kembali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sebelum diseret Yunho untuk segera mandi. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, dia harus mandi sendiri di kamarnya dan berfantasi liar tentang tubuh naked Yunho yang terbukti _sexy_.

Apalagi ukuran 'milik' Yunho yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil..

Begitu juga kulit tan namja Jung itu yang semakin manly saja setiap harinya..

Belum lagi, saat memasuki hole-nya.. Ohhh…

Goshhh..

Ada yang mulai menengang di bawah sana..

Jaejoong mendesah, "Aissshhhh… kenapa kau bangun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekeluarnya Jaejoong dari kamar mandi, namja itu langsung menggunakan kemeja tidur dan juga celana super pendek yang tidak kelihatan apabila dia berdiri, lalu berlari ke meja rias dan memoles bibir kissable-nya dengan lipgloss rasa buah. Sedikit mengecapkan bibirnya. Tak lupa, dia acak rambut pirangnya yang setengah basah agar terkesan menantang dan sengaja membiarkan dua buah kancing atas kemeja, untuk terbuka.

Sebentar, Jaejoong mematut dirinya sendiri di depan cermin rias, lalu mendesah pelan, merasakan pinggiran kursi menggesek bagian vitalnya, "Eungghhhh…"

Memang, dia sudah bermain solo di kamar mandi. Namun kali ini, dia juga ingin mengajak Yunho untuk bermain dengannya. _Duet_?

Entahlah..

"_Pervect_.." Jaejoong menunjuk bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Kemudian dengan langkah yang sengaja diseok-seokkan, dia menuruni tangga dan didapatinya Yunho sedang menonton TV. Senyuman semakin jelas di wajah Jaejoong. Dia mendekati Yunho. Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal dengan memainkan kancing bajunya.

"Yunieehh~.."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum lebar, "Waeyoo, manis? Hmm?" ditepuknya pahanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong segera duduk disana.

Jaejoong nyaris berteriak seperti yeoja saat menatap mata musang Yunho yang begitu teduh. Menurutnya, mata musang Yunho adalah mata terindah didunia. Ogg gosh! Dan jangan lupakan tangan kekar Yunho dan juga dadanya yang bidang. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergerak maju kedepan.

Sesekali memandang kebawah, ke arah lantai. Lalu duduk di pangkuan Yunho dengan perlahan. Namja cantik itu mendaratkan dirinya tepat diantara selangkangan si Jung muda. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat sensasi tersendiri baginya.

Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Yunho dengan masalah Choi Siwon.

Dan Jaejoong dengan kepuasan dirinya..

Sampai tiba-tiba si cantik itu merasakan pusing luar biasa di kepalanya. Dirinya seperti terhantam oleh palu besar saat itu. Sontak tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dan dengan dengan cepat Yunho segera melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Jaejoong.

"Unghh.. Y-Yunniiee.. " namja itu melenguh sembari memegangi kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya membentuk rintihan kecil. Yunho mendadak bingung dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

Disentaknya beberapa kali tubuh Jaejoong, "Boo! Baby! Aigoo.. gwenchanaa.. Baby waeyo?" Yunho seketika panik melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mendadak pucat. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri, merasa kesadarannya semakin lama semakin berkurang sampai..

"Y-yunniee... pu.. sing.."

Dan si Kim muda sukses pingsan. Kepanikan Yunho semakin berlipat, dengan sigap dia segera membopong tubuh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Diselimutinya tubuh sang pacar dan dia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

Tut.. tut..

"_Nde.. Yobo-"_

"**CEPAT DATANG DI KEDIAMAN TUAN KIM SEKARANG!"**

Pik!

Yunho melemparkan ponselnya ke _bed_ di sebelah Jaejoong pingsan. Diperhatikannya tubuh Jaejoong yang lemas. Wajah cantiknya memucat dan bibirnya seolah mengering drastis. Namja Jung itu duduk di pinggiran bed, "_Jebbal_.. bertahan _baby_.." digengamnya tangan Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas dia tahu tidak akan merespon apa-apa.

Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Jaejoong. Apakah ada riwayat penyakit serius. Ataukan akhir-akhir ini baru diketahui mengidap sesuatu. Atau, atau dan atau yang sekarang menggerayangi pikiran Yunho. Aishh..

"Kemana dokter ituu, _shit_!" Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu sebentar lalu kembali melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Ditundukkannya kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Jaejoong dan

_Cup~_

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening si Kim muda. Yunho menciumnya sekali, lalu turun menciumi kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong. Bibirnya tebalnya terus bergerilnya sampai berhenti sebentar di bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong.

Yunho menciumnya sekali. Tidak menyadari bahwa yang ia cium adalah bibir. "Boo.. cepat sadar ne.." dilumatnya pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong dan sesekali dihisap kecil. Tangannya mulai bergerilnya di-

..

"P-permisi tuan muda.."

Yunho sontak berhenti dengan aksinya dan reflek menoleh ke arah pintu. Diambang pintu terdapat seorang dokter muda dengan membawa tas hitam dan seseorang suster di sampingnya.

"T-tuan memanggil kami?" keduanya menunduk. Tidak berani menatap langsung Yunho.

"Aisshhh... kalian ini. Tadi aku tunggu kalian datang tapi lama sekali, eoh! Dan sekarang saat aku berharap kalian tidak datang dulu... kalian malah datang!" sedikit ada rona di pipi si Tuan muda. Namun sikap kasar dan stoic nya masih tetap dia tonjolkan. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyingkir dari samping bed Jaejoong.

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil lalu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, "Boleh saya periksa sekarang, Tuan muda?"

Yunho mengangguk kecil, "Ya! Dan cepat! Jangan sampai terjadi apa apa dengan dia!" Yunho duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut kamar. Sang dokter dan susternya menunduk sebentar lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Jaejoong yang pingsan dan mengeluarkan beberapa alat yang entah Yunho tidak tau apa gunanya.

Namja Jung itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia memang jarang berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini dia berharap Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan untuk Jaejoong, agar segera sadar. Rupanya si Kim muda itu membawa dampak yang lumayan besar pada Yunho.

"Haaa.." Yunho menyanderkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang sedaritadi dia duduki. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu menggeram kecil.

Beberapa saat, dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Diliriknya sang dokter yang tengah berbicara kecil dengan si suster.

Yunho tidak terlalu jelas mendengarkannya. Karena kedua orang itu sekana berbisik. Namun Yunho tetap memperhatikan keduanya. Sampai dia melihat sang suster membulatkan matanya dan memekik kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho memicingkan mata.

Mengapa sang suster terlihat begitu terkejut?

Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk tentang Jaejoong?

Ataukah Jaejoong mengidap penyakit serius seperti dugaannya?

Ya, Yunho semakin pusing. Dengan segera, ditegurnya dua orang yang saling berbisik itu.

"YAA! Kalian membicarakan apa eoh? Kenapa berbisik-bisik di depanku?!"

Sang dokter dan susternya terkejut dan segera menghentikan aksi berbisik mereka lalu menunduk meminta maaf di depan Yunho.

"M-mianhe Tuan Muda.."

"YAA! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan kenapa wajah kalian bingung begitu! _Jebbal_ dok, beritahukan padaku.." Yunho berdiri dan mendekat.

Sang dokter melirik suster nya sekila. Pria paruh baya itu menarik nafas lalu kembali menatap Yunho, "Emm.. begini tuan. Awalnya kami tidak yakin dengan keadaan kekasih anda. Dia namja dan seharusnya tidak bisa terjadi. Tetapi kami mencoba tes-nya tiga kali dan hasilnya sama dan ka-"

"AISHH.. kalian ini kenapa bertele-tele.. intinya saja! Apa dia mengidap penyakit serius?!" Yunho menyela dengan tidak sabar.

Sang dokter tersenyum dengan tingkah tidak sabaran Yunho yang sudah dia hafal. Pria itu memasang senyum lebar sembari menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan sementaranya. Yunho memandang bingung kertas yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"M-mwoya?"

Sekali lagi sang dokter tersenyum, "Selamat tuan, namja cantik itu positif hamil.."

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

TBC!

READEEERRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSS! *MEWEK*

MIAAAANNNNN... AKU KELAMAAN HIATUSNYAA! INI TANGAN NULIS DENGAN KELU DAN KAGOK KARENA LAMA GAK NULIS FF! MIAN JELEK.. U,U

BTW, KENAPA CAPS KU JEOBOL.. *brb matiin caps*

Nah.. kan enak.. Huweee.. buat yang udah kasih support baik lewat Twitter, LINE, WA, Insta, dan lain lain,, makasih ya.. makasih banget. Kalau g ada kalian, pasti FF ini g akan hadir. #Halah#

BTW, penulisanku makin ancur yah? Bego banget zhera emang.. T.T

MAAF KALAU KURANG PANJANG. Chapter ini semacam percobaan. Kalau masih banyak yang riview, maka aku bisa terusin. Kalau yang review sedikit, alias g ada yang baca *mewek* terpaksa aku delete.. *garukin tanah* *Labil anak SMP*

**SEKIAN BACOT ZHE-ZHE..**

**RIPIIUUU JUSEYOOOOO... *bow***


End file.
